Año Bisiesto
by marizpe
Summary: Effie Trinket decide proponerle matrimonio a su novio Seneca el 29 de febrero, siguiendo una tradición de los distritos del norte, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Haymitch Abernathy, el dueño de una posada que debe ayudarla en su camino. Hayffie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a la autora Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en la película Leap Year director Anand Tucker, la cual la verla, no pude evitar compararla con una de nuestras parejas favoritas: Haymitch y Effie.**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

 **Año Bisiesto**

Effie creía tener la vida perfecta.

Vivía en el Capitolio, tenía un excelente trabajo que le apasionaba, un novio atractivo que además era un renombrado Cardiólogo, y estaba por obtener el departamento de sus sueños en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

― Euphemia, cuéntanos un poco de ti, ¿eres una agente inmobiliaria? ― le preguntó un hombre mayor, elegantemente vestido, que era uno de los encargados de entrevistar a las personas que deseaban adquirir un apartamento de lujo en la Torre Platinum.

― Pueden llamarme Effie, y no, soy asesora. Muestro apartamentos para los agentes inmobiliarios. Transformo espacios comunes en algo especial. La mayoría de la gente no sabe lo que quiere hasta que se los muestro y hay muchos lugares que necesitan mi ayuda.

― Seguro.

― No que el Platinum requiera mi ayuda, por supuesto ― aclaró de prisa.

― Deben de saber que los apartamentos de la Torre Platinum no se ofrecen muy seguido ― se ajustó los lentes la mujer frente a ellos, quien también estaba presente en la entrevista ― y tenemos muchos solicitantes. Así que ¿por qué ustedes?

― He vivido en el Capitolio toda mi vida y siempre soñé con vivir aquí. Por suerte, ―volteó hacia su izquierda y tomó la mano de Seneca, su novio ― encontré a alguien que comparte ese sueño y le aseguro que no encontrará a dos personas más en armonía con sus estándares excepcionalmente altos y, si me permite decirlo, con su gusto.

― Gracias ― sonrió la mujer claramente complacida con su respuesta ― Nosotros les haremos llegar la respuesta a corto plazo.

La pareja se despidió y salió del elegante edificio.

― Repite conmigo ― le dijo su novio, cuando estuvieron parados en el jardín frente a las puertas dobles de la Torre Platinum ― Tres habitaciones.

― Tres habitaciones ― repitió ella.

― Conserje.

― Conserje ― continuó ella.

― Gimnasio completo y piscina con vista panorámica ― recalcó la última parte algo exasperado ― ¿Cómo?

― No seas arrogante.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no les gustamos?

― Yo creo que estuvimos muy bien. ¿Y tú?

― Sí, creo que estamos bien.

― Bien.

― Bueno aquí vamos ― se paró frente a ella y levantó su teléfono celular para tomarle una fotografía al lado de la placa con el nombre del edificio en letras doradas ― Sonríe amor, estás parada frente a nuestro futuro hogar.

Ella se echó el cabello hacia atrás y sonrió.

― ¡Horrible! ― dijo él.

― ¿Disculpa?

― No tú, cariño. Es el Sr. Snow que me manda emails de su doble bypass ― se acercó a ella para mostrarle las fotografías.

Ella arrugó la nariz ― Me alegra haberme perdido el almuerzo.

― No, esto es bueno, porque de esta manera no tengo que entrar a cirugía hoy por la tarde. Podemos ir a cenar.

Sonó su celular, indicando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje― ¡Oh! El departamento que vestí esta mañana para su venta, ya tiene dos ofertas. Fulvia, la agente inmobiliaria está muy agradecida conmigo ― comentó ella al leer el mensaje.

― Claro, eso se debe a que eres un genio en todo lo que haces.

― Gracias ― contestó ella sin levantar la vista del teléfono ― ¿Ya preparaste las maletas para tu viaje de mañana?

― Ya tengo casi todo listo ― comentó él, tecleando un mensaje al mismo tiempo ― Tenemos reserva para las 8 en el Blue Moon y sabes que son muy estrictos. No vayas a llegar tarde.

― ¿Cuándo llego tarde?

― Cuando aparece tu padre demandando ver a su hija ― levanto brevemente la vista de su teléfono.

― Tengo que ir, Seneca. No he visto a papá en semanas.

― Está bien, solo que no te quiero de mal humor o sensible en nuestra cena especial de hoy.

― Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

― Esta te gustará ― se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla antes de irse ― ¡Nos vemos! ― le dijo antes de subirse a su coche.

Effie lo despidió con una sonrisa y sintiendo un poco de esperanza sobre lo que le esperaba esa noche.

* * *

...

― Effie, ¡esto te encantará! ― le comentó su cuñada, apenas entró en la boutique, donde a la rubia le estaban haciendo unos últimos ajustes a un vestido nuevo color ciruela que traía puesto y que deseaba usar en la cena de esa noche.

― ¿Qué compraste? ― le preguntó cuando la vio cargada de bolsas.

― Nada importante, no es eso lo que te quiero comentar ― se apuró a aclararle Agatha ― ¿Adivina a quién acabo de ver saliendo de Tiffany?

La rubia se giró de prisa ― ¿A quién?

― ¡Seneca!

― Lo viste. ¿Cuándo?

― Justo cuando venía para acá. El taxi estaba atorado en el tráfico y lo vi salir de esa tienda llevando una pequeña bolsa roja.

― La bolsa… ― Effie tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

― Solo existe una razón por la que la gente va a Tiffany ― habló de prisa su cuñada ― Vas a tener un anillo de compromiso mejor que el mío, ¡cretina!

― ¡Oh Dios mío!

― ¿Lo sabías?

― No, pero me inscribí para recibir su catálogo hace un par de meses esperando que se diera cuenta…

― ¡Pues se dio cuenta! ¡Lo hizo!

Effie sonrió ampliamente.

― Pero espera, hay que trabajar en tu cara de sorpresa porque no quiero que se entere que te dije.

― Bien ― se volteó la rubia tratando de ocultar su excitación ― Hazme la pregunta.

* * *

...

Cuando salió de la boutique se dirigió a un restaurant bar de un hotel donde había acordado encontrarse con su padre. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una copa de vino rosado mientras esperaba.

El barman puso la copa frente a ella y tomándola le dio un pequeño sorbo. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y cuando volteó vio a un tipo algo desaliñado, estaba claro que tenía ya tiempo bebiendo en el bar.

― Es usted una hermosa dama.

― Gracias ― contestó ella sin voltear a verlo.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo?

― Lo siento mucho, pero me voy a comprometer esta noche.

― ¿Comprometer? ― escucho la voz de su padre a su espalda.

― Papá ― se giró ella para abrazarlo.

― ¿Mi hija está comprometida? ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! ― la tomó del brazo y se sentaron en una mesa con amplios y elegantes sillones de tapiz verde oscuro con finas líneas doradas. Levantó el brazo para hacerle una seña al mesero y que se acercara ― Tu madre se pondrá feliz con la noticia, después de cuatro años de noviazgo es bueno que por fin se decidiera.

― ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar? ― preguntó el mesero en cuanto se acercó a la mesa.

― Una botella de su mejor champagne.

― En seguida señor.

― Y dime ― le preguntó su padre ― ¿Dónde está el afortunado?

― Empacando. Tiene una convención de cardiología en el distrito Diez.

― Pues fue bueno que ya te hiciera la propuesta, de otra forma hubieras tenido que seguirlo al distrito Diez este fin de semana. Es año bisiesto, ¿sabes?

― Papá, no cuentes esa historia de nuevo, es solo un mito familiar.

― Por supuesto que no, es real. Tu abuela Damara, mi madre, le propuso matrimonio a tu abuelo Erasmus. Ya ves que ella era de los distritos del norte donde tienen estas creencias y tu abuelo lo había estado posponiendo por mucho tiempo hasta que ella se cansó, le dijo que quería visitar a su familia y el 29 de febrero le propuso matrimonio y ¡listo! Lo siguiente que hizo él, fue comprarle el anillo de compromiso.

― Bueno, yo no tendré que hacer lo mismo que mi abuela Damara.

― Me alegro mi niña, pero apuesto que tu madre se alegrará más al saber que pronto le podrás dar nietos. Ya ves que estaba preocupada de que se te estaba pasando el tiempo y de tu reloj biológico, y en fin, lo que siempre dice.

― Papá ya tengo que retirarme.

― Pero acabo de llegar y apenas si le diste un sorbo al champagne.

― Sí, pero llegaste tarde, te dije que a las 7 ― le dio un beso para despedirse y se retiró deprisa. Todavía le faltaba arreglarse para la cena.

* * *

...

Logró llegar a tiempo al restaurante y la pasaron a la mesa donde ya estaba Seneca esperándola.

Ordenaron vino y estuvieron conversando.

― Estoy feliz de que queramos lo mismo ― le comentó él ― siempre has planeado todo para nosotros. Incluso con mis horarios locos y … ― le sonrió él ― Sabes que lo aprecio mucho ¿verdad?

Effie estaba tratando de mantener el rostro sereno, pero su corazón quería desbordarse, sabía lo que seguía.

― Así que ― continuó él y metió la mano al interior de su saco para sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

Ella ya no pudo contener más su sonrisa al ver ese gesto.

― Esto es para ti ― colocó la cajita frente a ella.

― Seneca ― pronunció su nombre casi en un susurro emocionada, se puso una mano en el pecho y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos antes de abrir la pequeña caja con las manos un poco temblorosas.

¡Unos aretes! Su sonrisa se cayó por completo. No podía creerlo, no era lo que había imaginado.

Levanto el rostro y en esta ocasión compuso una sonrisa más forzada ― Son aretes.

Seneca le estaba sonriendo ― Sí.

― Para mis orejas ― estiró más su sonrisa.

El frunció el ceño ― Lo siento ― sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón y contestó la llamada ― Dr. Crane, hola Plutarch. Um parece que tendrás que entrar por la columna vertebral. Envíame una foto. La miraré. ¿Bien? Bueno. Lo siento. ― terminó la llamada y colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa, después volteó a verla y le preguntó ― ¿Por qué no te los pruebas?

― Lo siento, claro ― trató de sonreír y comenzó a quitarse los artes que traía puestos para ponerse los de diamante que le acababan de obsequiar.

― Aquí hay una aorta digna de ver ― levantó de nuevo el teléfono y le mostro la foto.

― Cariño, aquí no ― le dijo ella mientras se ponía uno de los aretes nuevos, odiaba ver las fotos que le mostraba Seneca todo el tiempo.

― Lindo ― dijo él todavía admirando la foto ― Entonces yo… ― volteó de nuevo hacia su teléfono ― Lo siento mucho Effie, Plutarch dice que tengo que ir "aorta". Mira el teléfono en realidad escribió "aorta". Así que agarraré mi maleta, iré al hospital y de ahí directo al aeropuerto. ¿Me perdonas?

― Claro.

― Bien ― se puso de pie de inmediato ― Lo siento mucho. Te amo ― se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Te amo ― le dijo ella.

― Esta bien ― él se mostraba algo indeciso por dejarla ahí.

― Tienes que ir "aorta", corre, no te preocupes.

* * *

...

Esa noche, acostada en su cama, Effie no lograba conciliar el sueño, se sentía profundamente decepcionada. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, pero la conversación con su padre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. _Es año bisiesto, ¿sabes?_

Se levantó de la cama y encendió su laptop, comenzó a buscar sobre esa tradición y se dio cuenta que databa de varios siglos atrás. Las mujeres podían declarársele a un hombre el 29 de febrero, un día cada cuatro años.

― Es ridículo ― comentó en voz alta mientras veía un video de una propuesta en internet.

Pero apenas amaneció, se dispuso a hacer la maleta y compró un boleto para el siguiente vuelo disponible al distrito Diez.

Tomó su lugar junto a la ventanilla en el avión y a su lado se sentó un hombre cuya vestimenta indicaba que se trataba de un sacerdote.

― Buenas tardes ― lo saludó ella cuando él se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

― Buenas tardes hija.

― Effie Trinket ― le tendió la mano. Sería un vuelo largo y deseaba compartir sus planes con alguien.

― Soy el padre Blight ― le devolvió el saludo con un breve apretón de manos.

Apenas despegó el avión, fue el padre quien inició la conversación ― ¿Viaja por negocio o por placer?

― En realidad, voy a proponerle matrimonio a mi novio el 29 de febrero ― le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿De veras? ¡Felicidades! ― le dijo el sacerdote y abrió una pequeña biblia dispuesto a comenzar a leer.

― Gracias ― contesto ella mientras terminaba de inflar una almohadilla para el cuello ― Seneca, mi novio, está allí por negocios ― se volteó hacia él.

El padre levantó la vista un momento de su lectura y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Pero Effie decidió continuar ― Hemos estado juntos por cuatro años. ¡Cuatro años! No es que esté apurando las cosas al proponerle matrimonio. ¿sabe?

El hombre solo trataba de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ser amable y dejó que ella continuara desahogándose.

Pasaron las horas y Effie continuaba hablando sin darse cuenta que el sacerdote, junto con el resto de los pasajeros estaban dormidos.

De pronto el avión dio una sacudida que despertó a todos y se escucharon varias exclamaciones.

― Damas y caballeros ― comenzó a hablar el capitán ― Estamos experimentando algo de turbulencia, les pedimos amablemente que permanezcan sentados y ajusten sus cinturones.

Las sacudidas se incrementaron y Effie se comenzó a poner más nerviosa ― ¡Voy a comprometerme! ¡No voy a morir sin comprometerme!

Las mascarillas de oxígeno cayeron en ese momento y de nuevo escucharon la voz del capitán ― Damas y caballeros, puede que haya subestimado la tormenta un poco. Seremos desviados al aeropuerto del distrito Trece, porque el aeropuerto del distrito Diez fue cerrado.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó ella preocupada.

A su lado, el padre Blight rezaba al cielo aterrizar a salvo.

― Una vez que aterricemos, el personal de la aerolínea en tierra, les ayudaran a programar nuevos vuelos enlace para que puedan llegar a su destino final.

― ¿Trece? No, no podemos aterrizar en el distrito Trece ― dijo ella algo molesta.

― Al menos vamos a aterrizar ― comentó el sacerdote.

― Sí, pero tengo un itinerario.

El padre solo volteó a verla con cara de incredulidad.

* * *

...

El aeropuerto del distrito Trece era un caos por todas las personas que se encontraban varadas ahí por los múltiples aviones que tuvieron que ser desviados a ese lugar.

Ella se fue abriendo paso entre todas las personas ahí reunidas, arrastrando su maleta tras ella.

― Aviso ― se escuchó en los altavoces ― Debido al clima inclemente, todos los vuelos de hoy han sido cancelados.

Los trabajadores tras el mostrador estaban pidiendo disculpas a todas las personas en la fila debido a que no podrían programarles un nuevo vuelo hasta el siguiente día.

Entre empujones y disculpas, Effie llegó al mostrador ― ¿No hay vuelos hasta mañana?

― Hasta mañana, felicitaciones usted tiene un buen oído y es capaz de repetir lo que dije ― le contestó de manera sarcástica la mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, en cuyo saco traía una pequeña placa con el nombre de Johanna.

― Pero eso no me sirve. Mire voy al distrito Diez a proponerle matrimonio a mi novio el 29 de febrero. Es año bisiesto. Y es una vieja tradición de los distritos del norte, y necesito comprar un vestido y encontrar un anillo y reservar un restaurante. Por lo tanto, como mujer, creo que puedes entender por qué necesito estar allí hoy.

Johanna levantó por un momento sus ojos al techo y exclamó ― ¡Odio mi trabajo y odio este distrito! Aparte de todo, tengo que escuchar las historias aburridas de gente fastidiosa. No me pagan lo suficiente para esto.

La rubia decidió ignorar el monólogo de la señorita frente a ella, no quería pelearse con nadie, necesitaba de su ayuda.

― De acuerdo ― le dijo la castaña ― En este momento llamaré al aeropuerto del distrito Diez y solicitare que le abran una pista especialmente para usted ― le dio una sonrisa forzada y fue todo lo que necesito Effie para saber que no recibiría más ayuda de ella.

Se giró para alejarse del mostrador y una vez más escuchó la voz de Johanna ― ¡No vaya a la estación del tren, recuerde que hay una huelga nacional!

― _No puede ser_ ― pensó ― _Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

Levantó la vista y vio un módulo de turismo, en él ofrecían diversos paquetes para conocer la ciudad. Effie se acercó y tomó un folleto que ofrecía un vuelo en avioneta para admirar un gran cañón que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad.

― Necesito un vuelo en avioneta ― le dijo a uno de los hombres tras el módulo.

― Lo siento, pero por el momento no se pueden hacer vuelos debido al mal clima.

― Estoy dispuesta a pagar MUY bien, pero necesito que me lleven hasta el distrito Diez.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

...

El vuelo en avioneta era terrible, no dejaba de sacudirse mucho debido a la fuerte tormenta.

― Lo siento señorita ― escuchó a través de sus auriculares la voz del piloto ― Pero tendremos que aterrizar de emergencia en el distrito Doce.

― ¡Pero yo pagué para que me llevaran hasta el distrito Once! ― era lo más cerca que le habían comentado la podían llevar.

En eso la avioneta descendió bruscamente y de nuevo logró el piloto estabilizarla.

― Al Doce está bien ― contestó ella muerta del miedo.

El distrito Doce no contaba con un gran aeropuerto. No había vuelos nacionales hacia ese lugar. Hasta allí se llegaba en autobús o en tren. Así que ahora tendría que buscar la manera de que alguien la pudiera llevar al Diez en coche.

Se colocó una gabardina, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y no traía paraguas. Camino bajo la lluvia hasta que vio bar con las luces encendidas. RESTAURANT - BAR ABERNATHY, señalaba el letrero de afuera.

Entró. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Las sillas estaban colocadas sobre las mesas y alrededor de la barra estaban sentadas tres personas conversando con el bartender. Además de un chico rubio limpiando las ventanas por dentro y una chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises, barriendo el lugar.

― Buenas noches ― los saludó para hacerse notar ― ¿Está abierto?

Un hombre moreno a quién le faltaba la mano izquierda le comentó al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado ― Distrito Uno.

El otro hombre contestó ― No, yo apuesto que del distrito Dos.

― De hecho, soy del Capitolio. Me llamo Effie ― saludo brevemente con la mano ― En realidad me gustaría saber si hay algún medio para llegar de aquí al distrito Diez. ¿Hay un autobús?

― Hay uno ― le dijo el pelirrojo ― Pero solo sale los jueves, así que partió hoy por la mañana. Pero esta el tren.

― Recuerda la huelga ― respondió la joven.

― Lo olvidaba, es cierto ― le contestó el joven.

― De acuerdo ― dijo ella y se acercó al hombre tras la barra, quien tenía los codos apoyados en está ― Disculpe, ¿Tendrá por casualidad el número de algún taxi?

El hombre no respondió, solo se enderezó y giró para tomar una tarjeta que tenía sobre un mueble a su espalda. Sin decirle ninguna palabra, colocó la tarjeta frente a ella.

― Perfecto, gracias.

Los hombres en la barra le sonrieron disimuladamente al bartender quien ingresó por una puerta abierta a la cocina.

Effie sacó su teléfono celular y trató de marcar, pero un sonido de éste, le indicó que la batería estaba por agotarse ― Mi batería murió.

― Señorita ― la llamó el rubio que estaba en las ventanas ― por allá hay un teléfono público.

― Gracias.

El teléfono estaba montado sobre la pared de atrás y era de monedas. Sacó de su bolso algunas y las introdujo para marcar al número que le dieron.

― ¿Hola? ― escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

― Hola. Necesito un taxi que me lleve al distrito Diez.

Todos los de la barra se giraron para observarla.

― Sí, ¿de dónde llama?

― No sé, de un raro bar llamado Aberthy o algo así.

― No llevamos a capitolinas rubias.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que no lleva a capitolinas rubias? ¿Cómo sabe el color de mi cabello?

A su espalda el bartender se paró en la puerta de la cocina sosteniendo un teléfono en su oído, y todos en el lugar soltaron la carcajada.

El hombre era rubio, de cabello un poco largo y algo desaliñado, pero era atractivo. Y cuando ella giró para verlo, el movió el auricular que sostenía en la mano.

― Claro. Eres el taxista. Bueno, necesito…

El hombre colgó el teléfono y ella después hizo lo mismo.

― Necesito que me lleve al distrito Diez.

― ¿Distrito Diez? ― preguntó recargado en la puerta ― Te diré algo sobre el distrito Diez, Princesa ― se acercó de nuevo a la barra y recargó los brazos ― El distrito Diez es una ciudad de estafadores y trampas, y de traidores. Es donde se junta lo peor de la humanidad para envenenar este hermoso país. No la llevaría hasta allí, aunque me ofreciera 700dlls.

― Caramba amigo ― comentó el moreno ― ¡Vendería a mi mujer por 700dlls!

― Créeme, tendrías pocas ofertas ― le dijo el pelirrojo.

― De acuerdo. ¿Alguien más quiere ir hasta el distrito Diez por 700dlls? ― preguntó ella.

― Yo la llevo señorita ― se puso de pie un hombre viejo y canoso; pero, así como se puso de pie, se cayó de lo borracho que estaba.

― Es mala suerte comenzar un viaje en viernes ― dijo el chico rubio de la ventana.

― No Peeta, es mala suerte comenzarlo en sábado ― lo corrigió la chica.

― Estoy casi seguro que es el viernes.

― ¡El domingo! ― dijo el borracho del piso.

― Bueno, es tarde. Estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien que quiera llevarme al distrito Diez mañana. ¿Alguien puede indicarme el hotel más cercano? ― pregunto Effie ― O ¿una posada?

El rubio tras la barra sonrió de manera burlona.

Y ella apretó los labios por un momento ― Claro. Este también es un hotel ― suspiró.

* * *

...

― El baño está al final del pasillo. Tiene que jalar la palanca del sanitario dos veces para que baje ― comentó el dueño del lugar y abrió una puerta a su derecha.

― Como el Capitol Four Seasons ― dijo observando cuidadosamente el piso y las paredes del pasillo.

El hombre colocó su maleta adentro de la habitación y encendió la luz.

― Espere un momento ― le dijo antes de que se fuera ― ¿Había un menú en el bar?

― Está cerrado.

― Me lo imaginaba. Pero dada la famosa tradición de este distrito de hospitalidad y generosidad…

― Princesa ― sonrió él ― no sé dónde escuchaste esa estupidez, pero veré si el chico puede prepararte un sándwich.

― ¿Un sándwich de qué? ― preguntó ella, pero el hombre salió de prisa sin responderle.

* * *

...

Haymitch bajó de nuevo al bar.

― Todas las mujeres del Capitolio, siempre atraen problemas.

― ¿Lo dices por experiencia? ― sonrió Darius a su lado.

― Solo lo sé, y esa mujer de allá arriba trae la palabra "problema" tatuada en la frente.

― Peeta ― lo llamó el dueño del bar ― Sé que ya es hora de que se vayan pero, ¿podrías preparar un sándwich o algo para nuestra huésped? Esa mujer en verdad es un fastidio.

― Por supuesto ― dijo el chico rubio ― Katniss espérame un momento, yo te acompaño a tu casa ― la chica asintió con la cabeza y él se metió a la cocina.

La habitación era diminuta, había una cama individual pegada a la pared, una pequeña cómoda a un lado y frente a la cama un antiguo armario de madera.

Effie sacó el cargador de su teléfono celular de la maleta y comenzó a buscar un contacto en la pared para enchufarlo, y dada su mala suerte, lo encontró justo en la pared debajo de su cama.

Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a jalar el respaldo metálico tubular de la cama para poder moverla a un lado y así poner a cargar su celular, pero la cama era algo pesada y cuando por fin la empujó utilizando todas sus fuerzas, sin querer estiró la cortina de la ventana que estaba tras ésta arrancando el cortinero de la pared y tumbó el armario haciendo que esté se abriera y se cayeran todas las cosas de su interior.

Sin molestarse en recoger las cosas tiradas, conectó el cargador en el enchufe, y al instante éste hizo un corto circuito que ocasionó que se fuera la luz no solo en el bar, sino en la mitad del distrito.

Abajo en el bar todos tenían la vista puesta en el techo observando cómo se desprendía polvo de yeso y cubrían las bebidas con las manos para que no fuera a caer dentro de éstas.

― ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? ― preguntó Darius.

― No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que estará destrozando el lugar ― dijo el moreno a su lado.

Haymitch solo emitió un gruñido.

De pronto la luz se fue en el bar y por lo que se dieron cuenta también en el resto del pueblo.

― ¡Ay no! ― exclamó Katniss ― Prim tiene examen mañana y se suponía debía estar estudiando, con velas va a ser muy difícil.

― Yo se los dije, esa mujer es sinónimo de problemas, mañana probablemente va a acabar con el pueblo ― Chaff le dio un trago a su bebida.

― ¡Listo! ― Peeta le entregó el plato con el sándwich a Haymitch.

― Gracias chico, ya váyanse a descansar ― respiró hondo antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba.

* * *

...

― No puede ser ― Effie dijo para sí misma, se sentía completamente agotada. Tomó una pequeña lámpara de bolsillo que siempre cargaba en su maleta como toda mujer precavida y comenzó a recoger las cosas del armario que estaban esparcidas sobre la cama.

Encontró un retrato y lo giró para verlo con la luz de la lámpara. ― Um ― en la fotografía aparecía el hombre rubio del bar junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, y al otro lado de la chica, estaba otro hombre muy parecido a él, pero unos años más joven. En la parte inferior de la foto estaba la fecha, era de hacía siete años.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella dio un grito del susto.

― ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

― Enchufe algo.

El hombre bajó la mirada a su regazo y vio el retrato ― Dame eso. Es personal ― le dijo algo molesto y le tendió el plato con el sándwich.

― Usted me quemó mi teléfono ― le dijo ella mostrándoselo con una mano.

― ¡Y usted quemó la mitad de la ciudad! ¡Idiota!

― ¡Lenguaje! ― le gritó ella, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta de golpe ― Rudo y maleducado ― habló más para sí misma y se puso a ver el plato de la cena con la lámpara para ver si era comestible.

* * *

...

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Effie bajó a utilizar el teléfono público que estaba en el bar. Iba enfundada en una larga bata estilo japonesa.

― ¿Estás aquí en el norte? ― le preguntó Seneca al otro lado de la línea.

― Sí, quería sorprenderte, pero quedé varada en el distrito Doce, es una larga historia ― suspiró ― Pero me alegra saber que al menos alguien sabe dónde me encuentro. No te imaginas lo que funciona como hotel aquí, o su idea de cortesía.

― No puedo esperar a verte.

― Yo tampoco.

― ¿Cuándo llegarás?

― Debería llegar ahí esta tarde. Solo necesito un taxi.

― Es una gran sorpresa, cariño. Te amo.

― Yo también. Adiós ― colgó el auricular y volteó hacia la ventana donde se escuchaba hablar en voz alta a dos hombres.

― Haymitch Abernathy, te he dado mucho tiempo para cubrir tu deuda.

― Pero ya casi llego. Me falta el último maldito interés.

Effie tomó su bolsa y decidió asomarse para ver lo que pasaba.

― Vamos Thread, ¡No puedes llevarte la cocina! ¡Me arruinarás el maldito negocio! ― el dueño del lugar estaba cruzado de brazos.

― Me pagas todo, o meto la cocina en la camioneta ― lo amenazó un tipo alto.

― Dame un mes.

― ¿Un mes? Una semana.

― ¿Una semana? ¡Por Dios! ― sacudió la cabeza el rubio ― Diez días, 1000dlls, garantizados.

― Son 1300, Haymitch.

Effie se giró para regresar a su habitación, sabía que era de mala educación espiar a la gente. Si su madre estuviera ahí, ya le habría dado un sermón sobre el apropiado comportamiento de una dama.

En cuanto entró, se quitó su bata y se quedó en ropa interior. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la ropa que se iba a poner, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

― Está bien, hagámoslo Princesa ― Haymitch entró a la habitación y Effie solo alcanzó a ponerse una mano sobre el pecho tratando de cubrirse ― Pero solo porque estás desesperada.

― ¿Qué? ― se agachó para tomar la bata y cubrirse.

― La llevaré al distrito Diez.

― ¿Puede salir?

El rubio rodó los ojos y solo le dio la espalda ― 700 dólares, como dijo. ¿Sí o no?

― Usted no es fan del distrito Diez. Lo dejó muy claro anoche, así que no lo molestaré.

― No es una molestia.

― ¿Qué parte de "puede salir" no entendió? ― le dijo ella molesta.

― Bastará con un simple sí o no.

― Sí, puede llevarme, ahora… ― le dijo ella casi al borde de la histeria.

― De acuerdo, la espero abajo en 10 minutos ― se salió de la habitación.

― ¡Dios! Qué hombre tan grosero ― dobló la bata que tomó para cubrirse y la colocó en la maleta abierta que tenía sobre la cama.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe ― Por cierto, son 100dlls por la habitación y eso incluye el vandalismo.

― ¡Estoy desnuda! ― gritó ella y de nuevo trato de cubrirse.

― De acuerdo, ahora la dejo sola, la espero abajo ― cerró la puerta, pero desde el otro lado de gritó ― ¡Bonito encaje!

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esta historia no tendrá tantos, a lo mucho 5.**

 **Si les gustó, les agradeceré mucho que me puedan regalar sus comentarios.**

 **Estaré actualizando los lunes**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **...**

Effie salió lista para emprender su viaje arrastrando la maleta tras de sí; tuvo que tener cuidado de no tropezar con un gato negro que se atravesó en su camino.

― En serio Princesa, ¿vestida así?

Ella bajó la mirada, traía unos altos zapatos de tacón color camello, una falda gris claro de tubo, una ajustada blusa de botones con pequeñas florecitas y un suéter color coral.

― No veo motivo alguno para vestir como un vagabundo ― lo señalo ligeramente con el brazo ― solo porque vamos a hacer un viaje de varias horas en coche.

― Fastidiosa ― murmuró Haymitch.

― ¿Dijo algo?

― Vamos Princesa, mueve tu trasero y súbete ― le dijo Haymitch desde la puerta abierta de un viejo y pequeño coche que en algún tiempo fue de color naranja, pero ahora incluía parches de pintura gris.

― Por favor dime que ese coche es el que nos llevara hasta el verdadero taxi ― rogó Effie.

― Te informo que es un Renault 4. ¡Es clásico!

La rubia hizo un gesto ― Me lo temía ― caminó hasta él.

― ¡Es muy sólido! ― le dio varios golpes con el puño cerrado al techo ― Hermoso. Vamos.

― Por supuesto, sin las innecesarias bolsas de aire que molesten en caso de un accidente ― se asomó por la ventana del copiloto.

― No escuches a esa mujer ―. le habló al auto ― No sabe lo que dice.

Effie se le quedó viendo ― ¿Le importa? ― estaba en la parte de atrás esperando que abriera la cajuela.

Haymitch bajó la vista a su maleta ― ¡Ah! Claro ― y se apresuró a abrirla.

― Gracias ― le entregó su equipaje y dio unos pasos hasta la puerta del copiloto.

El rubio trató de meter el mango metálico dentro de la maleta y comenzó a levantarla y golpearla contra el piso.

― ¿Puede tener más cuidado con eso? Fue un regalo de mi novio.

― ¿Te compró una maleta?

Ella rio ― Es una Vuitton.

― ¿Qué diablos es eso?

― ¡Lenguaje! ― comentó ante su forma de expresarse ― ¿Una Louis Vuitton?

― ¡Vamos! ― dijo él algo incrédulo, nunca había escuchado si quiera la marca.

La rubia movió la cabeza negativamente y se alejó.

― ¿Eres tú, Louis? ¿Puedo ayudarte a subir al auto, Louis? ― levantó la maleta cuando pudo por fin meter el mango y la arrojó al interior de la cajuela sin mucho cuidado ― Le puso nombre a su maleta, ¡está loca!

Cuando Effie estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto, se acercó el chico rubio de la noche anterior ― No puede irse ahora señorita.

― ¿Por qué?

― Un gato negro se le acaba de cruzar en el camino. No puede iniciar un viaje cuando ve a un gato negro. Eso significa diez años de mala suerte.

― No Peeta, no es un gato es una urraca. Igual, son 15 años de mala suerte ― dijo la chica de ojos grises.

― ¡Trece! ― comentó el borracho que se cayó frente a ella la noche anterior.

―Entonces es bueno que no crea en la suerte… ― se giró para subirse.

― Debería ― comentó la chica ― Si va a subirse a eso.

Haymitch encendió el coche y este dio una sacudida.

Todos rieron.

― Buen viaje ― Peeta la despidió con la mano.

― ¡Basta ya chicos! ― Haymitch estaba sonriendo ― Les encargo el negocio.

― Claro Haymitch, ¡Buena suerte! Adiós ― se asomó la castaña por la ventanilla.

El coche avanzó bruscamente y Effie tuvo que colocar las manos al frente para no golpearse con el parabrisas.

― Les digo algo ― les comentó Peeta a los otros dos al ver el coche alejándose ― Me temo que se matarán el uno al otro.

― Sí, lo creo ― se giró Katniss hacia el bar ― ¡Vamos Peeta!

...

* * *

...

― Bueno, ya vamos en camino ― dijo Effie mientras el coche recorría un largo camino sin pavimentar rodeado de piedras ― Es solo el 27 de febrero. Todavía tengo dos días para llegar…

― Um hum ― se limitó a responder Haymitch ante tanta palabrería.

Ella estaba revisando un mapa de caminos de los distritos ― ¿Dónde estamos?

Pero el rubio no contestó, en cambio le dio una mordida a un gran emparedado y después eructó ante la mirada molesta de ella.

― Uh ― se puso discretamente un dedo para cubrir su nariz ― Quizás pueda llegar antes de que cierren las tiendas. Podría hacer alguna compra.

― Para eso vas al distrito Diez, ¿para comprar?

― No yo… ― volteó hacia el estéreo del auto que estaba encendido con el volumen un poco alto y lo apagó.

Haymitch solo lanzó una mirada algo molesto a su estéreo.

― Si quiere saberlo, voy a proponerle matrimonio a mi novio. Está en una conferencia médica allí. Es cardiólogo ― dijo orgullosa, se hizo el cabello para atrás y miró por la ventana ― Esperamos mudarnos a un apartamento fabuloso. De hecho, esperaba que me propusiera matrimonio la otra noche, pero no lo hizo.

Él tenía una sonrisa burlona ― ¿En verdad?

― Sí, y ustedes tienen esta gran tradición en la que una mujer puede proponérsele a un hombre el 29 de febrero de un año bisiesto.

Él dio otra mordida a su emparedado y con a boca llena preguntó ― ¿Sí?

― Sí ― sonrió ella ― Entonces pensé, ¿por qué no?

― ¡Sí! ― respondió él con un falso entusiasmo.

― Sí ― ella frunció el ceño, pero continuó sonriendo.

Entonces él comenzó a reír y ella lo imitó creyendo que estaba emocionado por sus planes.

― ¡Es la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya escuchado! ― volteó a verla, todavía riendo.

Ella se puso seria ― No lo es.

― Sí, lo es ― y de nuevo dio otra mordida a su emparedado.

― No, es una tradición romántica.

― Es para que las mujeres desesperadas puedan atrapar a un hombre que claramente no quiere casarse ― comentó de nuevo con la boca llena ― Debe saber que, si su hombre quería proponérselo, ya lo habría hecho.

Effie estaba muy molesta por sus palabras y se giró para verlo, después desvió la mirada hacia el emparedado que él sostenía en la mano, se lo arrebató y lo arrojó por la ventana.

Haymitch volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos y ella solo imitó su risa, pero él estaba muy molesto en verdad, así que apretó el botón de encendido de su estéreo y subió el volumen.

Ella volteó a ver varias veces el estéreo tratando de decidir lo que quería hacer, finalmente lo apagó, pulsó otro botón para expulsar el cd de música y ante la mirada atónita de él lo arrojó también por la ventana.

― ¡Nadie toca la música! ― frenó el coche abruptamente y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

― ¿Está loco? ¡No sabe nada de mí o de Seneca! ― ella también desabrochó su cinturón y salió el coche, y comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras él se apresuraba a recoger su cd ― ¿Sabe lo que es? Un cínico. Es un solitario y amargo cínico.

― Mejor eso, ¡que un idiota! "Año bisiesto, ¡woo hoo! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, woo hoo? Mi maleta se llama Louis, ¡woo hoo!" ― comenzó a imitarla y a dar pequeños saltitos.

― ¿Qué es, el duende de los amuletos de la suerte? ¿Sabe qué? Se acabó. No hablaremos más. No le pago para hablar ni para que me dé su opinión. Le pago para que maneje, así que vuelva al auto y maneje.

― Me parece bien, Princesa ― se apresuró a regresar al coche.

― ¿Qué es eso de Princesa? Ayer le dije que mi nombre es Effie ― pero cuando volteó, no pudo creer su mala suerte, al frente del auto había como siete vacas atravesadas en el camino.

Haymitch tomó una manzana de su coche y se sentó en una piedra cercana.

― ¿No hará nada al respecto? ― preguntó ella incrédula.

― Estoy haciendo algo. Estoy esperando que se muevan.

― ¡Por Dios! ― exclamó y se acercó cuidadosamente a las vacas ― Hola vacas ― saludó ― Miren, pasé las últimas 24 horas en el mismísimo infierno, y no permitiré que sus traseros blanco y negro me atrasen aún más, así que, si saben lo que les conviene, se moverán.

Las vacas continuaron mugiendo sin moverse si quiera un poco.

― Me sorprende que hable fluido el idioma vacuno ― le dio una mordida a la manzana.

― ¡Ahora! ― gritó ella y aplaudió tratando de que las vacas se movieran ― Así es, lindas vacas. Muévanse. Vamos ― comenzó a acercarse a ellas agitando más las manos.

― ¿Por qué no le propone algo a ellas? ― sonrió burlón él.

― Son grandes, vamos muévanse ― comenzó a saltar y darles pequeños manotazos.

― Sí, ahora se mueven ― mordió la manzana de nuevo ― Debe ser su personalidad.

― La suya es un poco más repulsiva, así que si quiere intentar…― las vacas en efecto comenzaron a salir del camino ― Así es. Así se hacen las cosas. No te quedas sentado como un tosco y bruto pueblerino del Doce.

Ella caminó orgullosa de lo que había logrado ― De nada ― abrió los brazos.

― Quizás debería mirar por donde pisa ― comentó al tiempo que ella pisó un gran excremento de vaca y él soltó la carcajada.

― Uh ― hizo cara de asco ― Zapatos de 600 dlls.

― Póngalos en la lavadora, estarán bien.

― ¿En la lavadora? ― se rio y se recargó en el cofre del coche para poder sacudir mejor el excremento que todavía traía embarrado en la suela de su zapato, pero en ese momento el auto comenzó a ir en reversa, estaban parados en una pendiente ― ¡Oh no! ¡Para!

El rubio se puso de pie de inmediato ― ¡Detenlo! ― le gritó dado que ella estaba más cerca del coche.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga?

― ¡Suba al auto y ponga el freno!

Ella trató de abrir la puerta el piloto pero se quedó con la manija en la mano.

Haymitch se lanzó a abrazar el cofre de su coche ― ¡Te tengo, bebé! ― trató de detenerlo, pero el auto agarró más velocidad y él se quedó tirado en el camino ― ¡Bebé! ¡No te lastimes!

― ¡Deténgalo! ¡Mi bolsa está adentró! ― corrió ella tras de él.

El coche se salió del camino y cayó en una zanja llena de agua.

― ¡Oh querida! Por Dios ― le habló a su coche.

Ella llegó a su lado y abrió la boca de horror al ver dónde había ido a parar.

― ¡Mi Renault 4! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

― ¿Lo que yo he hecho?

― ¡No podías esperar a que las vacas se movieran solas! ― volteó él enojado.

― ¿No podías ayudarme? ― le reclamó ella.

― Va a costar al menos 200 dlls sacarla de ahí. Y no saldrá de mi bolsillo, saldrá del suyo ― le gritó.

― Jamás. ¡Tendrás que matarme antes de que te pague un céntimo!

Él volteó a verla ― ¡Por fin una buena idea!

...

* * *

...

Después de sacar las cosas del auto, Effie se apresuró a continuar por el camino, andando deprisa.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas, Princesa?

― Al distrito Diez ― dijo sin voltear a verlo.

― Espera. Esto se soluciona rápido. Solo hay que llamar al taller, pedir una grúa, subir al auto y estaremos en el distrito Diez en poco tiempo.

Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo molesta.

― Solo cálmate, ¿sí?

Ella apretó los labios y continuó su camino. Se colocó su gabardina para no tener que cargarla y solo traer arrastrando su maleta en una mano y cargado su bolsa en la otra.

Haymitch caminó tras ella unos pasos más atrás, con las manos metidas en el pantalón.

De pronto se acercó a ellos una Van azul y les tocó el claxon.

― ¡Espere por favor! ― levantó una mano ella.

― ¡No me subiría ahí si fuera tú!

Ella giró para verlo ― Y tu opinión me importa porque…

La camioneta Van se detuvo.

― Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Effie corrió al tiempo que un chico de cabello castaño bajaba ― ¿Estás bien, cariño?

― Hola ― lo saludó.

― ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

― Sí ― contestó sonriente ― Voy al distrito Diez.

― ¡Oh! Es la linda ciudad el distrito Diez, donde las chicas son tan bonitas.

― Sí.

― Qué coincidencia, porque justo vamos para allá. Déjame ayudarte con esa vieja maleta.

― Es muy amable de su parte.

― No es problema ―

Ella volteó ella a ver a Haymitch quién ya estaba a su lado ― Y ni si quiera tuve que pedirlo.

El chico abrió la puerta corrediza de un lado de a Van y Effie vio a un chico rubio sentado adentro.

― ¡Buen día para ti!

― Buen día ― contestó ella.

El castaño subió su equipaje ― Es una maleta elegante, sin duda. Es de calidad. Puedes darte cuenta con solo verla, ¿sabes?

― Um hum ― sonrió ella.

El chico cerró de golpe la puerta y se subió a la Van.

― Bueno, diría que fue un placer, pero creo que ambos sabemos que… ― comenzó ella a despedirse de Haymitch.

― ¡Arranca de prisa, Marvel! ― escuchó que le gritó el otro joven que estaba en el interior.

La Van se fue.

― Espera ― gritó ella ― ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! No puedes… ― corrió tras ella, y pronto se detuvo cuando supo que no la alcanzaría.

Haymitch pasó a su lado chiflando una canción.

― Ellos… ― ella no podía creer lo que le había pasado.

Pero el rubio la ignoró y esta vez caminó por delante de ella.

...

* * *

...

Después de mucho caminar Effie se topó con un establecimiento que tenía un viejo letrero afuera que decía:

 **BIG TRESH**

 **Música en vivo siempre.**

 **No hay comida.**

 **Cerveza fría.**

Ella entró al lugar y de inmediato una voz familiar la saludó.

― Ahí estás, Princesa ― dijo Haymitch con un gran tarro de cerveza en la mano ― Tan pronto como termine esto ― levantó su vaso de cerveza ― nos pediré una grúa.

― ¿Nos? ― preguntó ella casi sin aire, estaba agotada de tanto caminar ― No hay un nosotros. Voy a llamar a un verdadero taxi. Déjame en paz ― giró y se acercó a la barra.

― De acuerdo, Princesa.

― Disculpe ― llamó al cantinero y leyó el nombre que traía impreso atrás la camiseta de futbol que vestía ― ¿Tresh?

Un tipo alto y moreno se giró para verla ― Diga.

― ¿Tiene un teléfono, por favor?

Él le hizo señaló con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Ella sonrió ― Gracias.

― ¡Buen viaje! ― le dijo Haymitch al tiempo que comía cacahuates que le habían ofrecido de botana.

Un tipo alto y canoso estaba utilizando el teléfono y no parecía tener intenciones de colgar pronto.

Mientras esperaba, Effie vio la puerta entre abierta de un salón adjunto y puso cara de horror al ver a los dos jóvenes que le habían robado su maleta hacía una hora. La tenían abierta y se reían mientras se colocaban en la cabeza su ropa interior de encaje.

Effie volteó por un momento hacia donde estaba Haymitch, pero este estaba muy entretenido bebiendo y no reparó en ella. Así que decidió entrar por su cuenta.

― Fueron muy amables al cuidar mi maleta, pero ahora me la llevaré. Gracias ― se acercó a la mesa de los chicos.

El rubio de inmediato se puso de pie ― ¿Eso cree, señorita?

― Llamaré a la policía ― dijo ella al sentirse amenazada por los dos jóvenes.

― Oh ¿esto es de ellos? ― el castaño al que habían llamado Marvel, levantó un sostén entre los dedos.

Ella se los arrebató de inmediato ― Bueno, yo solo … ― no sabía qué hacer, los dos estaban muy cerca de ella.

La puerta se abrió de pronto a su espalda.

― Se terminó la diversión, amigos ― escuchó la voz de Haymitch ― Devuélvanle sus cosas.

El joven rubio la empujó hacia un lado ― ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

― Nadie. Solo pacifico las cosas.

― ¿Sí? ― preguntó el otro ― Pues puedes largarte afuera ― y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro.

Haymitch cayó de espaldas sobre una mesa de billar, pero con una patada derribó al joven rubio.

Effie se apresuró a tomar un tarro de cerveza de la mesa y se la lanzó en el rostro a Marvel y después le dio un fuerte pisotón, pero Haymitch lo derribó de un golpe en la cara, después se abalanzó sobre el otro que se había puesto de pie y volvió a derribarlo. Ella estaba muy asustada, pero se veía que su compañero sabía pelear muy bien.

Después de derribar a los dos chicos y que éstos salieran huyendo del lugar. Ella recuperó su voz ― Eso fue… impresionante.

― Auch ― Haymitch se sentó sobre una silla y tomó un tarro de cerveza frío para pegárselo en el pómulo.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y entro de cantinero ― ¡Fuera!

― Es lo justo ― salió el rubio.

Effie volvió a sonreír antes de acercarse a Tresh ― Hola. Yo solo…― pero al ver la postura defensiva de él, continuó ― Debería tomar mis cosas he irme.

...

* * *

...

En esta ocasión caminaron uno al lado del otro.

― Debe ser alguien especial ― comenzó Haymitch.

― ¿Quién?

― Tu tipo.

― Oh ― trató de sonreír ella ― Seneca, lo es. Él es… Es un cardiólogo. ´

Él hizo un gesto ― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

― Cuatro años.

Él apretó los labios ― Mmm…

― Mmm ¿qué? ― preguntó ella a la defensiva.

― ¿Cuatro años y no te ha propuesto él matrimonio? O le importa más su carrera médica o no eres la única mujer en su vida.

― ¿Qué? ― se sentía indignada ante lo que había sugerido ― Usted no lo conoce, él es un hombre intachable que jamás…

― ¿Lo es? ― la interrumpió.

― Sí ― contestó en un susurro, tenía el ceño fruncido.

― Entonces, simplemente su carrera médica es más importante para él que tú.

― No voy a discutir más esto contigo ― de nuevo lo adelantó en el camino.

Estaba realmente molesta, pero ¿por qué?, ¿quizás porque Haymitch tenía razón?, no, eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, aunque había acertado en algo, su carrera médica siempre venía primero que ella, pero bueno ¿no es la labor de los médicos, salvar vidas? Por otro lado, en el último año casualmente había asistido a muchas conferencias, ya fuera como ponente o simplemente como asistente, y también era cierto que jamás la había invitado a acompañarlo, aunque varias de ellas fueron en el distrito Cuatro y pudieron haber aprovechado para tomar vacaciones juntos, no, cuando salía con ella todo tenía que estar programado con meses de antelación. También en varias ocasiones él había estado impregnado con perfume de mujer que ciertamente no era el suyo o manchas de labial en el cuello de la camisa, pero siempre alegaba que los parientes de los pacientes que operaba, eran muy entusiastas a la hora de agradecerle y solían abrazarlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en el tema o se volvería loca. Confiaba en él, tenía que repetírselo como un mantra, ella confiaba en su novio.

Más tarde llegaron a una vieja estación de autobuses.

Un hombre mayor estaba recargado sobre el mostrador.

― Buenas tardes ― saludó ella ― ¿Cuándo sale el próximo autobús hacia el distrito Diez?

― Llega justo a tiempo. El próximo autobús sale en dos horas y 43 minutos.

― Genial ― se apresuró a sacar la cartera de su bolsa.

Después de comprar el pasaje, tomó asiento en la vieja banca que estaba afuera.

Haymitch se sentó a su lado ― Ballycarbery.

― Sí, lo mismo para ti ―contestó ella al creer que se trataba de alguna especie de insulto.

― Allí. El castillo de Ballycarbery. Dicen que es una de las 10 maravillas del Norte.

Effie volteó a ver las ruinas que se levantaban arriba de la verde colina frente a ellos.

― Deben ser como 15 minutos hasta arriba.

― No ― negó con la cabeza ― No quiero perder el autobús.

― Es un buen punto. No pierdas el autobús.

― No.

Él se cruzó de brazos ― Solo tienes que esperar dos horas y media. El tiempo pasa volando.

Ella volteo a verlo ― Me quedaré aquí.

― Como quieras ― se puso de pie él.

― Sí.

Se acercó a ella un perro blanco y negro que parecía amistoso.

― Hola ― lo saludó y trató de acariciarlo, pero el perro comenzó a gruñir mostrando sus colmillos y trató de morderla.

― ¿Haymitch? ― le gritó ― Espera. Me encantan los castillos.

Comenzaron a subir juntos por la colina.

― Lamento que no llegaras al distrito Diez antes de que cierren las tiendas ― dijo él.

― Tengo otros intereses aparte de las compras. Tengo una vida. Un trabajo.

― ¿A qué te dedicas?

― Preparo apartamentos.

― Preparar apartamentos, eso es… Eso es… ¿Qué es eso?

Ella sonrió ― Cuando alguien vende un apartamento o una casa, llevo cosas y hago que se vea tan hermoso como sea posible.

― ¿Y se quedan con todo cuando lo compran?

― No, me lo llevo. Solo les presento las posibilidades. Les doy ideas.

― Espera. Haces tu trabajo, ¿no?

― Sí.

― Compran la casa, ¿no?

― Sí.

― Y luego vienes y te llevas todo de nuevo, ¿no?

― Sí.

― Eres una artista de la estafa ― sonrió él.

― No, no soy una artista… Eso es típico de ti. Piensas lo peor de todos.

― No.

― ¿No? Me encantaría saber de quién tienes algo bueno para decir.

― Puedo pensar en algunas cosas buenas sobre ti ― caminó unos pasos más, antes de detenerse y voltear a verla ― Dime una cosa, si tu apartamento se prende fuego, tu bello apartamento, ¿qué te llevarías?

― ¿Qué? ― ella frunció el ceño.

― Si tu casa ardiera y tuvieras solo 60 segundos, ¿qué te llevarías? Vamos.

― Yo… ― ella no sabía que contestar, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

― Vamos. ¿Al chihuahua en el edredón?

― No jugaré a esto contigo ― continúo subiendo, pasándolo de largo.

― Ahí tienes.

― ¿Qué te llevarías tú?

Él volteó a verla.

― Vamos. ¿Qué te llevarías? Si tu hermosa posada se prendiera fuego. Imagínate las llamas subiendo por las escaleras. Tienes 60 segundos ― comenzó a mover las manos ― Las botellas del bar están explotando. ¿Qué vas a agarrar?

― Sé exactamente lo que agarraría.

― Sí, ¿Qué?

Él le sonrió ― No te lo voy a decir.

― Criticas, pero no puedes recibir críticas, ¿no?

Llegaron al castillo.

― Es realmente… ― le faltaba algo de aire por la subida, aparte de hacerlo en tacones ― ¡Es un castillo!

Pasaron un arco y observaron lo que parecía un antiguo cementerio, y un poco más arriba, los restos de una torre y lo que fue siglos atrás, una gran entrada al castillo.

― Te lo dije.

― ¿Cuál es su historia? ― preguntó ella emocionada.

― Hace cientos de años, había una hermosa chica llamada Grainne ― comenzó a relatar él y ella se colocó a su lado ― La prometieron en matrimonio a un tipo llamado Fionn, que era un viejo líder militar amargado, lo suficientemente grande para ser su padre, incluso su abuelo, y por lo tanto, ella no estaba enamorada de él. De todos modos la noche de su compromiso, conoció a un joven y apuesto guerrero, Diarmuid. Se enamoraron locamente a primera vista, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? Bueno, ella echó una poción para dormir en las bebidas de todos, y los dos escaparon por el rio. Fionn se despierta y ve que Grainne se ha ido. Se vuelve loco. Agarra a su ejército y sale en su búsqueda. ― continua relatando mientras entran en lo que fue el interior del castillo ― Pero la gente de los pueblos cercanos, sintió pena por Diarmuid y Grainne. Los escondieron en los bosques y en sus graneros y castillos, donde dormían una noche y luego seguían huyendo ― salió por lo que debió ser una puerta que conducía a la torre ― Vamos.

― ¿Es seguro?

― Claro ― la tomó de la mano y luego continuó su relato ― Dormir era todo lo que hacían, porque Diarmuid era tan buen hombre, que sentía culpa por el engañoso Fionn, y por respeto a él, no fue más lejos.

― Entiendo ― dijo ella y comenzó a subir por las derruidas escaleras.

― Sí.

Llegaron a lo alto de la torre y Effie se quedó impresionada con la vista que tenía frente a ella.

― Y luego llegaron a este castillo ― dijo Haymitch ― Y a esta vista ― se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

― Wow ― exclamó ella al ver los valles y lagos que se alcanzaban a observar desde ahí.

― Y dice que, al no poder resistir a tanta belleza, aquí, en este lugar, ellos ― giró para verla ― Ellos consumaron su amor.

Sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, después ella volteó hacia al frente ― ¡Oh por Dios! Estás coqueteando conmigo.

― ¿Qué?

Ella rio incrédula ― ¿Soy la joven mujer a punto de comprometerse que no puede resistir al apuesto extraño? Por favor.

― ¿Soy qué? ― preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿No pensaste realmente que funcionaría, o sí?

― No te halagues, cariño ― volvió él la vista al frente, al tiempo que comenzaban a escucharse truenos y el cielo se tornaba gris ― La historia es real, pero con seguridad no se trata de ti.

― ¿No?

― No, arrogante…

― ¿Arrogante qué?

― Esa es difícil. ¿Capitolina?

Ella iba replicar cuando escuchó a lo lejos el claxon de un autobús.

― Oh, no. El autobús.

Comenzaron a bajar lo más rápido que podían la colina.

Ella traía sus zapatos en la mano ― ¡Esperen! ¡Tengo un pasaje! ― gritaba, pero estaba tan lejos, que era imposible que la fueran a escuchar, además la lluvia había comenzado a caer y los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes

― Tenías que llevarme allá arriba ¿no? ― le reclamo mientras continuaba bajando tratando de no caerse ― Una de las siete maravillas del Norte.

Ella resbaló con el pasto mojado y el barro y se fue rodando un tramo hasta caer en un gran charco de lodo.

― Oh no ― dijo Haymitch.

Ella levantó la cara completamente llena de lodo y pasto, y el cabello mojado pegado a su rostro.

―Bueno, eso aceleró un poco las cosas ― trató de sonar gracioso y le tendió una mano para ayudar a que se levantara.

Ella la alejó de un manotazo ― Te odio.

Continuó corriendo hasta la estación solo para ver como el autobús se perdía a lo lejos.

El hombre mayor que le vendió el pasaje estaba parado viendo su reloj ― Antes pude habérselo detenido, pero no ahora, ya sabe "el tiempo es dinero".

Ella comenzó a llorar y se llevó una mano a la boca.

― Vamos. No se preocupe ― le dijo el viejo ―La llevaremos a dónde quiere ir.

Pero Effie continuaba llorando y ahora estaba escupiendo la tierra que se había metido a su boca.

― El pronóstico dijo soleado ― se dirigió el señor a Haymitch.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta adaptación, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Ya comencé a trabajar en una nueva historia Hayffie original, que voy a publicar cuando termine esta.**

 **Los viernes publico una historia Everlark y Hayffie que se llama El circo de la esperanza, por si no la han leído para que le den una oportunidad.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Rated T

Esperaron a que dejara de llover y se fueron con el encargado de la estación de autobuses, quién se había presentado con ellos como Woof, a una posada cerca de ahí de la que era dueño junto con su esposa.

― Adelante, aquí tienen la mejor posada del distrito Once ― el hombre se quitó el sombrero y lo colgó en un perchero junto a la puerta.

El lugar se veía muy acogedor, parecía una casa más que una posada. Era una habitación cuadrada, del lado izquierdo estaba un pequeño comedor y del lado derecho una sala al lado de la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida. La pared que daba a la cocina estaba decorada con pequeños cuadros de aves de todo tipo y también de cerámica. Los pisos eran de madera y había varios jarrones con flores silvestres por la sala y comedor.

― Mira lo que trajo la lluvia ― le dijo a su mujer.

Una señora de cabello corto de color castaño, lleno de canas, salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en un secador.

― Pobrecitos ― exclamo la mujer al verlos completamente empapados por la lluvia ― Tienen suerte. Hace media hora, había dos mochileros en la puerta buscando una habitación. Pero no estaban casados ― dijo en tono serio y desvió la mirada a su marido ― Lo admitieron sin problema. Sin vergüenza.

Effie de inmediato reparó en la cruz que la mujer traía en el cuello en una cadena.

Haymitch comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y se acercó a la rubia, hasta quedar pegado a ella.

― Así que los eché. Lo correcto es lo correcto, con o sin lluvia ― continuó la mujer y su marido solo asintió con la cabeza ― Entonces, Sr. Y Sra…

―Trinket.

― Abernathy.

Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

― Abernathy-Trinket ― corrigió de inmediato Effie con una sonrisa.

La mujer congeló su sonrisa y desvió la mirada de uno al otro.

― Nos casamos hace poco, y es como un trabalenguas para ella ― explicó Haymitch ― Vengo de una larga línea de los Abernathy – Trinket del distrito Doce ― la mujer frente a él comenzó a asentir ― Y esperamos que algún día, podamos tener un hijo para conservar el nombre.

La señora sonrió satisfecha.

― Effie y Haymitch, para usted ― sonrió ella y abrazó por la cintura a su compañero de viaje.

― Encantada. Yo soy la sra. Sae Doherty. Vamos a su habitación.

― Gracias ― dijo ella.

― Después de ti, bombón ― Haymitch sonrió de lado.

― Gracias, corazón ― pasó delante de él y lo golpeó con la maleta.

― ¿Quieres ayuda con esa maleta, tesoro?

Llegaron a la habitación. Era pequeña, aunque no tanto como la que él le había ofrecido en el Doce. Las paredes estaban forradas de un tapiz floral con fondo color menta, las cortinas también estaban tapizadas de pequeñas florecitas, color rosa. Tenía una cómoda, un armario y un baño.

El problema es que solo tenía una cama matrimonial. Ambos se colocaron las manos en la cadera frente a ésta.

― No dormirás en esa cama conmigo, Sr. Abernathy – Trinket.

― Quizás tú no dormirás en la cama conmigo, Princesa.

― ¡Qué caballeroso!

― ¿Caballeroso? ― sonrió él ― Bienvenida a la era de la igualdad. Ustedes querían votar. Así que tendrás que soportarlo, cariño ― rodeó la cama y de un saltó se acostó sobre ésta ― Mmm, es cómoda.

― Lo sortearemos, querido ― abrió su bolso para sacar una moneda.

― De acuerdo, lo justo es lo justo ― se puso de pie él frente a ella ― Cara gano yo, cruz tú pierdes.

Effie lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó y la giró sobre su mano ― Cara.

― Sí, es cara. Qué pena. Puedes dormir en la bañera ― volvió a acostarse en la cama.

La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta por su mala suerte. Caminó hacia el baño que no tenía una puerta de madera, sino una cortina de plástico semitransparente con dibujos de peces y la abrió de un tirón.

― Es una ducha.

Él se enderezó en la cama ― Puedes dormir en la ducha.

― De acuerdo ― se metió a la ducha ― Mientras no tenga que dormir cerca de ti.

Haymitch escuchó el agua correr de la ducha y se sentó para quitarse las botas, y cuando se iba a acostar de nuevo, vio la silueta de Effie tras la cortina. Podía ver todas las líneas de su cuerpo, definitivamente era una mujer hermosa.

Effie comenzó a cantar y bailar ― _Estoy en la ducha, sacándome todo el lodo, amo el agua caliente. Me salió un moretón aquí y otro acá._

No era afinada y la canción era ridícula, pero él disfrutó la vista y colocándose las manos tras la nuca, se recostó de nuevo para seguir observándola.

Después de un momento, ella salió envuelta en una toalla blanca ― Espera un minuto. Mentiroso, maldito estafador…

El rubio se hizo el dormido y ella fue hasta su lugar y comenzó a golpearlo en la pierna para que se levantara.

― Vamos, ya levántate.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― trato de hacerse el desentendido.

― Oh, "Cara yo gano, cruz tu pierdes".

― Mmm. Finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿no? ― se estiró y se puso de pie ― Bien por ti.

― ¡Arriba! Es mi cama. Los mentirosos pierden ― él estaba muy cerca de ella ― Y date una ducha, ¡apestas!

― No lo haré. Se puede ver a través de la cortina.

― Claro que no.

En respuesta, él solo asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó molesta.

― Bien, ¡los mentirosos pierden! ― levantó las manos en señal de rendición y corrió al baño ― Nada de espiar, Princesa.

Effie aprovechó ese momento para vestirse y peinarse. Y después alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación y ella la abrió para toparse con la dueña de la posada

― Hola de nuevo. Quería comentarles que tendremos "pancita" para cenar. Casero. Receta de familia.

― Pancita ― sonrió forzadamente Effie.

― Nada como un poco de estómago de vaca en un día de lluvia.

― Qué rico. ¿Escuchaste eso, querido? ¡Pancita! ― dijo en voz alta para que Haymitch la escuchara.

Él cerró la llave del agua ― Claro, pancita. Estaba pensando Sra. Doherty en agradecerle por alojarnos sin previo aviso, ¿Por qué no me deja cocinar?

― No querido, no podría.

― Oh, claro que sí ― Effie volteó a verla ― Es chef. Es muy bueno.

― ¡Es verdad! ― gritó él tras la cortina.

― ¿En serio? Bueno, eso es fabuloso. Tenemos a dos personas del distrito Uno también. ¿Estará bien?

― ¡No hay problema! ― contestó él.

― Muchísimas gracias ― y con esto la señora salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

― Buena idea ― se sentó en la cama Effie y volteó hacia el baño donde la cortina estaba entreabierta y podía ver a Haymitch con una toalla en la cintura, lavándose los dientes frente al lavabo. Trató de no mirar, pero el hombre tenía buen cuerpo, pecho firme y brazos fuertes, no se comparaba en nada al cuerpo de su novio, el cual era un poco flácido. Decidió salir para no continuar viéndolo y dejar volar su imaginación con pensamientos que no eran dignos de una mujer a punto de comprometerse.

* * *

...

Effie salió a la pequeña huerta que poseía la posada. Comenzó a arrancar del suelo zanahorias y comparando su tamaño antes de colocarlas dentro de una cesta.

― ¿Qué demonios haces? ― preguntó Haymitch mientras tomaba algunos puerros.

― La receta dice tres zanahorias medianas, y creo que ésta es un poco grande para ser mediana ― se la mostró ― en cambio estas dos de acá, son claramente medianas, mientras que ésta es un poco… ― juntó las tres tomándolas por las hojas.

― Mira esto ― le quitó las zanahorias el rubio y trozó con las manos la punta que sobresalía de la más larga ― Tres zanahorias medianas.

― ¿Sabes? ― volteó a verlo hacia arriba desde donde estaba sentada ― Creo que no tiene nada de malo en querer ser precisa.

― De acuerdo ― tomó la canasta con verduras que ella tenía a sus pies ― Entonces debes ser muy, muy precisa ― colocó la canasta en otro sitio ― Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no dejas de intentar controlar todo el universo? ― se inclinó sobre ella para cerrar el libro de recetas que ella tenía sobre las piernas ― Es una cena. Ten un poco de fe. Saldrá bien.

Ella se sacudió la tierra de las manos ― Ya había escuchado eso antes.

― Bueno, quizá deberías haber escuchado.

― ¿En serio? ¿Eso crees? ― volteó a verlo, él se encontraba a su altura con una herramienta de jardinería en la mano, dispuesto a sacar una calabaza ― Todo saldrá bien. Mi papá era el rey de "todo saldrá bien". Tiempos compartidos en islas privadas del distrito Cuatro, tiendas de video móviles, todo era el gran futuro y nuestro dinero se invertía en eso ― ella se puso de pie y él la imitó ― Pero, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ― le sostuvo la mirada ― Tenía dos empleos de medio tiempo luego de la escuela y nos embargaron nuestra casa en Nochebuena. Jo jo jo. Años después recuperamos todo gracias a la herencia que nos dejó mi abuelo al morir, pero lo que pasó antes, casi destruyó a mi familia. Así que discúlpame si no escucho.

Él se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño ― Lo siento.

Ella se quedó en silencio, esperando su comentario sarcástico.

― No, lo siento ― la miró de nuevo ― Un padre es alguien en quien deberías poder confiar.

Effie permitió perderse por un momento en el gris de sus ojos, después reaccionó y se hizo para atrás el fleco que cayó en su frente ― Bueno, deberíamos comenzar a preparar la cena ― se colocó sobre la canasta ― Tenemos repollo, puerros, tres zanahorias medianas…

― No eres vegetariana, ¿verdad?

― No.

― Bien ― entró a un pequeño gallinero y tomó a una gallina antes de que escapara ― Haymitch 1, gallina 0.

La rubia sonrió cuando él se acercó sosteniendo al ave entre sus manos ― Que dulce ― bajó la vista a la gallina.

Haymitch hizo un gesto y le rompió el cuello, ante el horror de Effie ― Oh… ― tomó la canasta del suelo y se marchó de prisa.

― Dame fuerza ― rogó el rubio en voz baja, antes de seguirla a la cocina.

Effie ya había comenzado a lavar los vegetales.

― No me digas que nunca comiste guiso de pollo.

― Claro que sí.

― Me pregunto de dónde piensas que salen los pollos ― frunció el ceño.

Ella volteó a verlo ― De la sección de congelados ― y después rio ― Lo sé, lo sé ― comentó de prisa al ver que él levantaba las cejas ― Es solo que me sorprendiste. Y sigues haciéndolo.

Entre los dos cortaron todas las verduras, y después ella se las fue pasando, para que él las pusiera en la sartén.

Effie no era muy buena cocinera, por lo general hacia cosas sencillas o compraba comida para llevar, pero tuvo que admitir que pasó un grato muy agradable mientras Haymitch le enseñaba cómo hacer el guiso, mostrándole como hacer girar las verduras en la sartén sin la ayuda de una cuchara, y el tiempo de cocción de cada una de ellas.

Vaciaron el contenido de la sartén en un refractario de vidrio y antes de ponerle un poco de vino encima para el sabor, se turnaron la botella y bebieron directo de ella. ¡Si su madre la viera! Daría el grito en el cielo, por haber tirado por la borda todas las clases de etiqueta y modales que hizo que tomara desde pequeña.

Metieron el refractario al horno y cuando estuvo listo, ambos lo probaron con la misma cuchara para comprobar su sabor.

Después Effie se fue al comedor para montar la mesa, colocó manteles, platos y cubiertos en orden, todo a la misma distancia para que se viera uniforme. Encendió algunas velas y tomó un platón que la Sra. Doherty tenía en el trinchador, lo colocó en el centro de la mesa y colocó algunas flores de lavanda sobre él.

Haymitch llegó sosteniendo el refractario con dos guantes de cocina para no quemarse y se quedó observando todo lo que ella había hecho ― ¿A esto llamas preparar?

― Más o menos.

― No está mal ― le sonrió.

Y ella también lo hizo ante su cumplido ― Gracias.

― ¿Lo coloco sobre eso?

― Sí ― contestó de prisa y se volteó para que no viera que se había sonrojado un poco.

Pronto todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena, el sr. Woof y sra. Sae, y la pareja rubia del distrito Uno a quienes presentaron como Chashmere y Gloss Silver.

― Mmm… ¡impecable! ¡magnífico! ― comentó Gloss.

― El pollo estaba delicioso ― sonrió Chashmere.

― ¿Verdad que sí? Por lo general no soy muy buena cocinando pollo, Seneca siempre dice que me sale muy seco ― habló ella sin pensar.

Haymitch se colocó una mano sobre la boca y tosió.

― ¿Seneca? ― le preguntó la rubia frente a ella.

― Oh eh… Seneca. Nuestro… ― giró hacia Haymitch en busca de ayuda.

― Nuestro vecino de la casa de al lado.

― Que a veces viene a cenar. ¿Verdad Haymitch?

Él cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa ― Sí, es un alma solitaria. Y tiene algunas dificultades de aprendizaje ― Effie no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ante lo que estaba diciendo ― Les dice a todos que es cardiólogo. Es muy gracioso.

Todos en la mesa sonrieron y Effie no pudo más que forzar su sonrisa.

― Pero es un loco feliz ― continuó él ― Y creo que siente algo por ella.

Woof se paró para tomar una botella de brandy y le sirvió un poco a Haymitch.

― ¿Añejo?

― Sí, añejo. Como yo ― sonrió el hombre mayor ― Fue un regalo de bodas.

― ¡Solo 44 años, pícaro granuja! ― le apretó la mejilla su esposa.

´El hombre giró hacia su esposa, la tomó del rostro y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Todos en la mesa rieron y después Haymitch levantó su vaso para brindar ― ¡Salud!

― ¡Salud! ― respondieron todos.

― ¿Ven? ― dijo Gloss ― Eso es lo que se necesita para estar casados 44 años. El beso es la clave. Siempre besen como si fuera la primera y última vez. Es lo que siempre le digo a mi esposa Cashmere ― se giró hacia ella ― Ven acá preciosa ―Y la besó.

Effie abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, habría jurado que eran hermanos, pues ambos tenían el cabello del mismo tono de rubio, bien parecidos y compartían algunos rasgos.

El beso no fue casto como el de Woof y su esposa. Este hombre tomó de la nuca a su esposa y profundizó en beso frente a todos, incluso pudieron ver las lenguas de ambos mientras las introducían en la boca del otro. Se separaron por un momento y volvieron a comenzar. Nadie en la mesa, podía quitarles los ojos de encima.

― Magnífico ― comentó la señora Doherty.

La pareja entonces se separó algo apenada y se limpiaron la boca con las servilletas de tela.

― Bueno, adelante hijo ― Woof se dirigió a Haymitch ― Muéstranos cómo lo hacen los recién casados.

― ¿Perdón? ― preguntó el rubio.

― He besado a mi esposa. Gloss con seguridad ha besado a su esposa ― se rieron.

―No, estamos bien ― dijo Effie ― Ya nos besamos.

― Sí, varias veces ― la respaldó Haymitch.

― Un poco de caballerosidad. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ― le guiñó un ojo el viejo.

Haymitch se giró hacia Effie y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

― Gracias. Es perfecto ― dijo la rubia y le acarició el brazo.

― Si ese fue el beso, me sorprende que sigas casada con él ― habló de prisa Sae.

Todos rieron.

― No, son tímidos, eso es todo ― los señaló Gloss.

― Sí, en verdad somos tímidos― dijo ella.

― Están entre amigos, ¡son jóvenes, están casados, enamorados! ― insistió Woof ― Todos pueden verlo. ¡Maldición hombre! ― golpeó con la palma la mesa ― ¡Besa a la chica!

Haymitch arrojó la servilleta a la mesa y se giró para tomarla del rostro y luego besarla. Effie se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió de inmediato al beso, subió las manos y lo tomó de la nuca para profundizarlo más, y cuando se separaron, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Después de eso siguió un breve silencio.

― Ahí tienen ― dijo él y le dio un trago al brandy.

― ¡Bravo! ¡Eso fue un beso!

* * *

...

Más tarde en su habitación, Effie estaba quitándose los aretes para colocarlos sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, cuando escuchó la cortina del baño correrse, de inmediato dio un salto a ésta y se cubrió con el edredón para que Haymitch no la viera en su corto camisón de seda.

― ¡Aquí está muy húmedo! Vamos Princesa. Muestra un poco de piedad, ¿sí? ― preguntó él, sosteniendo la almohada contra su pecho.

― De acuerdo ― contestó ella ― Pero un ronquido y vuelves a la ducha.

Ella se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera acostarse. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el techo por un momento.

― ¿Quién pensaría que me llevaría dos días llegar al distrito Diez?

― Tengo que cobrarte la noche, para que lo sepas ― colocó los brazos bajo su nuca.

― ¡Qué sorpresa!

― 100 dlls.

― Cincuenta.

― Setenta y cinto. Un total de 875 dlls ― cerró los ojos y sonrió complacido.

― Bien. Si para ti todo se trata de dinero, serán 875 ― le dio la espalda.

Él frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

― Buenas noches ― cerró los ojos Effie.

― Buenas noches ― se giró al lado contrario él y apagó la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, y lentamente giraron para verse el uno al otro. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba lo suficiente para poder observarse. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y sin saber cómo de un momento a otro, ambos se estaban besando.

Estaban acostados de lado, él bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla sobre el camisón, después metió la mano debajo de este y la subió hasta su seno, el cual apretó ligeramente.

Ella gimió, él tenía las manos callosas y no suaves y delicadas como Seneca, se dejó llevar por un momento, y cuando él comenzó a besarle y cuello y se colocó arriba de ella, Effie lo empujó con las manos ― ¡No! Esto no es correcto, voy a comprometerme. ¿Por qué me besaste?

― ¿Qué yo te besé? ¡Estás loca? Tú me besaste a mí.

― No es verdad.

― Mira Princesa, no estoy aquí para aprovecharme de ti, eso no va conmigo. Pensé que era algo que querías, además, independientemente de quien haya iniciado el beso, el punto aquí es que tú lo correspondiste.

Ella volvió a girarse molesta y se bajó el camisón― Ya cállate y déjame dormir.

― Cómo gustes ― él hizo lo mismo.

Haymitch fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la tenía abrazada y habían dormido de cucharita. Lentamente levantó su brazo tratando de no despertarla y giró la cadera para no continuar presionando la erección matutina en su trasero.

La rubia abrió los ojos, pero de nuevo los cerró haciéndose la dormida.

* * *

...

― Siento no haber llegado aún. No te imaginas por lo que he pasado ― Effie estaba al teléfono hablando con Seneca.

― ¿Peor que cuando perdieron nuestras maletas cuando fuimos a las cabañas en el distrito Siete? ― le preguntó su novio al otro lado de la línea.

― Diez veces peor ― rio ― No puedo esperar más para verte.

― Bueno, quizá esto te alegre. Me llamaron de la comisión, ¡conseguimos el apartamento!

― ¿Qué?

― Sí. Acabo de hablar con Edith. Es nuestro.

Haymitch había preparado una charola con desayuno para Effie, se dirigía hacia arriba a la habitación, cuando la escuchó al teléfono y se detuvo.

― ¡Seneca! ― dijo emocionada ― Es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír esta mañana. Todo nos está saliendo muy bien. Estoy muy emocionada.

― Celebraremos juntos cuando llegues.

― Claro que sí.

― Apúrate. Te extraño.

― Yo también te extraño ― se despidió de él.

El rubio regresó a la cocina y colocó la charola sobre la mesa, hasta había hecho un esfuerzo por "prepararla" cómo sabía que a ella le gustaría. Una pequeña tetera con té de fresas y vainilla, un vaso con zumo de naranja, pan tostado con mantequilla y un pequeño tarro de mermelada casera, fruta picada, un huevo duro y un pequeño florero con un ramito de flores silvestres.

Él tomó una manzana y se sentó en una silla a un lado de la puerta.

― Buenos días ― saludo de buen humor ella en cuanto entró.

― Sí.

Ella vio la charola en la mesa ― ¿Esto es para mí?

Él solo se encogió de hombros ― Supongo.

― ¡Buenos días, tortolitos! ― entró Woof a la cocina con una bata de cuadros sobre el piyama ― ¿Durmieron bien? ― le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

― Sí, gracias ― contestó ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aunque había jurado que lo olvidaría.

El viejo se echó a reír, probablemente imaginando demás ― Entonces, ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?

Effie estaba comiendo la fruta picada del plato ― Nos iremos al distrito Diez.

― No pueden hacerlo ahora.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Es domingo. Nunca debes empezar un viaje en domingo o con luna llena.

― Bueno, no creo en supersticiones ― le sonrió ella.

― ¿Y en los horarios de los autobuses? ¿Crees en ellos?

Effie frunció el ceño.

― Es domingo. No hay autobuses y siguen en huelga los del tren.

― ¿No hay autobuses? ― preguntó un poco más histérica.

― No.

― ¡Oh por Dios! Tengo que estar en el distrito Diez el 29. Eso es mañana.

― ¿Por qué era, querida? ― preguntó Haymitch que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

Ella le lanzó una severa mirada ― Bien ― giró hacia Woof ― Tiene un coche ¿verdad?

― Por supuesto.

― Bien ― exclamó ella y se acercó más a él ― Estaría dispuesta a pagarle una buena cantidad de dinero si me lleva.

Haymitch rodó los ojos y le dio otra mordida a su manzana.

― No ― negó con la cabeza el viejo ― No es por el dinero. Es Sae. Lo tiene ella y salió a misa. Y después ira a hacer las compras.

― Bueno, quizás no tarde tanto.

― Oh no. No volverá hasta muy tarde.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por qué es un largo camino hasta el distrito Diez.

El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta sobre la manzana y volteó a verlo.

― ¿Dónde dijo que está?

― En el distrito Diez.

Effie se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, no podía creer su mala suerte.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, la suerte en esta ocasión no esta del lado de Effie, pero por otro lado eso le ha permitido conocer más a Haymitch.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme comentarios.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **cuídense!**

 **Marizpe**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Effie no podía creerlo, de nuevo la mala suerte la acompañaba. Pagó la cuenta de la posada y salió a pie con su bolso y su maleta. Haymitch la siguió unos pasos más atrás.

― El pueblo está en aquella dirección, si lo que estás buscando es un taxi.

La rubia se detuvo y viró hacia donde él le indicó, caminando de prisa. De pronto sintió que algo le cayó en el cabello.

― Ya basta ― se giró para verlo.

Él levantó la vista al cielo ― No soy yo, es el granizo.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ― el granizo se intensifico y los golpeaba a ambos en la cabeza. Ella comenzó a reír, nunca antes había estado bajo una fuerte lluvia de granizo.

― ¡Corre! ― le dijo Haymitch ― Deprisa. La ley de Murphy siempre se cumple contigo.

Llegaron a una pequeña verja de hierro, rodeada por una barda de piedras.

― ¡Entra, Princesa! ¡Yo tengo a Louis, no te preocupes por tu maleta!

― ¡Duelen!

― Sí, parecen pelotas de golf ― corrieron por unas escalerillas de piedra y entraron a una pequeña edificación ― ¡Dios!

En eso voltearon y se dieron cuenta que estaban dentro de una pequeña Iglesia y estaban interrumpiendo una boda.

La pareja de novios se giró para verlos, aun tomados de las manos. Eran muy guapos, el novio de cabello cobrizo y la novia de brillante cabello rojizo recogido en un chongo del cual colgaba un largo velo blanco.

El sacerdote volteó a verlos y les hizo una pregunta ― ¿Tienen alguna razón o impedimento por el que este hombre y esta mujer no deberían unirse en sagrado matrimonio?

Todos los invitados que estaban sentados en las bancas se giraron a verlos también.

― No, Padre. Continúe ― se disculpó Haymitch ― Estoy seguro de que saben lo que hacen.

― Bien. En ese caso, son bienvenidos. ¿Por qué no se sientan? ― los invitó el sacerdote.

...

* * *

...

No lo planearon de esa forma, pero Haymitch y Effie sin saber cómo, se encontraban sentados bajo una gran carpa blanca a orillas de un lago, disfrutando de la boda de Finnick y Annie, la joven pareja que habían conocido minutos antes.

― ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar viajando hacia el distrito Diez?

― No ― le contestó la rubia ― Escuchaste al Padre, él nos llevará a una estación de taxis cuando termine.

― ¡Podemos caminar!

― No voy a caminar otras cuatro horas con estos zapatos! Además, mira qué hermoso es todo ― suspiró ella, girando una copa de champagne en su mano ― Aunque de haberlo sabido, me habría arreglado para la ocasión, justo hoy tuve que ponerme jeans y esta blusa de seda celeste, nada apropiada para la ocasión.

― Estás bien ― la vio de reojo él.

― Claro, con tu exquisito estilo por la moda, no dudo que encuentres cualquier cosa adecuada.

Él rodo los ojos, al menos tenía que agradecer que había whiskey ― Yo odio las bodas.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente está enamorada? ¿Te parece ofensivo? ― volteó a verlo.

― Sí ― contestó solo por seguirle la corriente y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

― Sabes, tienes muy raras opiniones y una mala actitud. ¿Pero qué? no estas casado y obviamente no has estado comprometido ― se llevó la copa a los labios.

― De hecho, sí lo estuve ― le contestó serio ― Una vez ― se terminó su trago.

Effie se avergonzó de su comentario, pero antes de poder disculparse. La novia tomó el micrófono.

― ¡Hola! No quiero interrumpir tan buena fiesta, pero quiero darle las gracias a mi esposo ― se giró para verlo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro ― Y quiero decir, que nunca robes, mientas o engañes ― él joven sonrió ― Pero si debes robar, entonces roba mis penas. Si debes mentir, miente conmigo todas las noches de mi vida. Y si debes engañar, entonces por favor engaña a la muerte, porque no podría vivir un día sin ti.

Effie volteó a ver a Haymitch, quien mantenía la mirada al frente.

― ¡Salud! ― concluyó la novia antes de besar a su esposo.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir.

El rubio de inmediato se puso de pie y se alejó.

Effie se sentía muy apenada por los comentarios que le hizo en la mesa, y decidió ir tras él.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó cuándo llegó a la orilla del lago donde él estaba sentado sobre una gran roca.

― Magnífico. Solo que hace calor ahí dentro.

Ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ― ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

― Escucha, Princesa. No estás en el Capitolio, sino en el distrito Once. Así que bebe una copa y cállate de una vez por todas.

― Solo trataba de ayudar ― contestó indignada.

― ¿Ayudar? ― se cruzó de brazos.

― Sí.

― Qué gracioso. La mujer que está tan desesperada por llegar al distrito Diez, tomando la decisión más importante de su vida, basada en una ridícula tradición, que, francamente está llena de mierda… Gracias, pero no soy yo el que necesita ayuda.

― No está llena de mierda, como dices tan vulgarmente ― se giró para marcharse ― Es romántico ― volteó a verlo sobre su hombro ― Es muy romántico.

Effie pasó el resto de la tarde sola, sentada en la mesa, bebiendo martinis.

La carpa fue iluminada por cientos de pequeños foquitos de luz blanca y encendieron las velas que estaban en los centros de las mesas.

La pista estaba llena de personas bailando al ritmo de la música que tocaba un grupo tradicional de ese distrito. Haymitch se abrió paso entre todos ellos para llegar hasta donde estaba Effie.

― No soy bueno para las bodas.

― Son mejor con algunos martinis.

― ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ― dijo uno de los músicos al micrófono ― La siguiente canción es un pedido especial de una de las damas de honor.

― ¿Quieres ir? ― le preguntó el rubio.

― No ― negó con la cabeza ― No conozco este tipo de danza tradicional.

― ¿Nunca te relajas, cariño? ― la retó con la mirada.

― Sí, a mi manera ― tomó su mano y lo acompañó a la pista.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, tomó la mano de otro invitado.

― Es fácil, bailaremos haciendo un gran círculo en esa dirección.

Ella siguió sus indicaciones y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música de violín. Después se soltaron y comenzaron a bailar en parejas, tomados de las manos.

Effie estaba pasando un rato agradable, nunca se había divertido tanto bailando en una boda, incluso hicieron cambio de parejas y ella trató de llevar los pasos. La música iba aumentando de ritmo y ella aún no podía regresar a los brazos de Haymitch, pero uno al otro se buscaban con la mirada.

El hombre con el que bailaba la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a girar muy rápido, el resto de las parejas les hizo un circulo y les aplaudieron siguiendo el ritmo de la música, incluyendo a Haymitch quien estaba fascinado viéndola sonreír divertida.

Pero la diversión terminó muy pronto cuando uno de sus altos zapatos de tacón se le zafó en un giro y fue a dar a la frente de la novia.

Interrumpieron la música y todos los invitados hicieron gestos de horror.

― Lo siento muchísimo ― en verdad se sentía muy apenada. Estaba sentada frente a la novia, mientras ésta trataba de ver en el reflejo de una cuchara la marca que la punta de la aguja del tacón había dejado en el centro de su frente ― Estaba girando deprisa y no me di cuenta cuando salió volando mi zapato.

― No te preocupes ― trató de restarle importancia Annie ― Al menos no fue mi esposo.

Rieron las dos.

― Sí, claro. Al menos no fue él ― estiró la mano para tomar la de Annie y sin querer derramo una copa de vino tinto sobre el vestido blanco de la novia.

― ¡Oh! ― gritaron todos a su alrededor.

― Uhm… ― se quedó sin palabras por un momento ante la vergüenza y los nervios de no saber qué hacer ― Yo…

― Y pensé que yo era malo para las bodas ―murmuró Haymitch.

Effie se retiró de prisa, supuso que ni la novia ni el resto de los invitados querrían verla de nuevo. Agarró una botella de vodka junto con un vaso en su camino hacia afuera de la carpa y se dirigió hacia el lago.

Llevaba media botella cuando él se acercó por atrás ― ¿Estás bien? ― ahora fue su turno de preguntar.

― ¿No se supone que deberías estarme llevando al distrito Diez? ― levantó la vista.

― Solo dime cuando, Princesa. Tu sirviente espera, como siempre.

Ella comenzó a ponerse de pie ― ¿Sabes qué, Haymitch? ¿Sabes lo que eres? ― él la sostuvo por los brazos para que no perdiera el equilibrio ― ¡Eres una bestia! ― colocó las manos sobre su pecho ― Y no te soporto.

― ¿En serio?

― ¿Pero sabes qué? Sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo.

― Ah, ¿sí?

― Toda tu bestialidad es como … Es un acto. Es una gran máscara ― le acarició el pecho con las manos ― Gruñes, eres grosero y hablas bruscamente, pero tú… tú estás sufriendo. Y tienes una gran espina enterrada en tu pata de bestia… Como un león. Un león encantador ― pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él se inclinó y unieron sus labios, comenzaron a besarse como lo hicieron durante la cena la noche anterior, pero de pronto ella se detuvo y se agachó a tiempo para vomitar.

― Genial ― dijo Haymitch.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó ella, antes de otra arcada.

― Eso es muy romántico ― la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a enderezarse y después pasó su otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas para cargarla ― Dios, eres un peso muerto.

― ¡Mi maleta!

― No te preocupes por Louis. La buscaré.

...

* * *

...

Effie abrió los ojos, la luz del día la cegaba, y pronto comprendió que estaba acostada sobre una banca con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Haymitch. Su maleta y su bolso estaban a un lado.

Él seguía profundamente dormido y cuando ella se enderezó vio que estaban afuera de otra estación de autobuses. Tomó el saco con el que él la había cubierto del frio y se lo colocó sobre las piernas. Tomó su maleta y su bolso y se marchó para buscar la cafetería más cercana.

El ruido del motor de un autobús al pasar a su lado, despertó a Haymitch, quién parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba sentado solo en la banca.

Se paró de prisa cuando el autobús estaba por dar vuelta en la esquina y puso cara de horror, porque sabía que ese se dirigía al distrito Diez.

― Estás bromeando ― murmuró para sí, se quedó con la vista fija en la esquina por un momento ― ¡Perfecto! ― sacudió molesto su saco, sin saber que Effie estaba parada atrás de él desde hacía un rato, con dos cafés en una pequeña charola en una mano y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y el ruido de la maleta hizo que él girara.

― Puedes descontar el café de mi cuenta ― le ofreció uno.

― Y no te olvides de añadir un nuevo par de zapatos, anoche vomitaste sobre los míos.

― Ponlos en la lavadora, quedarán magníficos ― trató de imitar su voz.

Ambos rieron.

― Perdiste tu autobús ― dijo él antes de darle un trago al café.

― Hay otro en 20 minutos ― le tendió el pasaje.

― Dios. ¿Voy contigo?

― Te pago para que me lleves al distrito Diez y ahí me llevarás.

― Mandona.

Durante todo el viaje en autobús, ella se fue recargada sobre su hombro, el gesto no le molestó en lo absoluto a Haymitch, al contrario, le agradaba su cercanía y el olor del champú que usaba.

Cuando llegaron, Effie de inmediato se dirigió a un teléfono público para llamar al hotel. Pero en recepción le informaron que Seneca había salido.

― Así que ya estamos en el distrito Diez ― trató de mostrarse optimista.

― Como lo prometí.

― Entonces supongo que debería pagarte ahora.

― Supongo que sí.

― Debe haber un cajero en el hotel.

― Claro, te acompaño hasta ahí ¿no?

― No, si no quieres.

― No dije eso.

― Podemos tomar un taxi.

― Tienes piernas, ¿no, Princesa?

― Mi mejor cualidad, según me dijeron.

Él la repasó con la mirada ― Es verdad.

Ella sonrió ― Es una hermosa ciudad ― caminaron a través de un parque ― Y no he visto hasta ahora a ningún traidor.

― De los que te tienes que cuidar es de los estafadores y timadores.

Subieron a un pequeño puente sobre un riachuelo y se detuvieron por un momento para ver el panorama.

― Ella está aquí ¿no? ― le preguntó Effie ― Aquí en el distrito Diez. Una de las estafadoras y timadoras ― él volteó a verla ― La castaña de la foto ― Haymitch bajó la mirada, pero eso le confirmó sus sospechas ― ¿Quién es el tipo?

― Mi hermano.

― ¡Oh! Entonces él y ella… Lo siento.

― Juntos manejábamos el bar y la posada, Danna, Aarón y yo. Compramos el bar y lo empezamos desde abajo ― perdió la mirada en el riachuelo ― Nos iba muy bien. Crecíamos muy rápido… Y pensé que Danna y yo estábamos muy enamorados ― volteó a verla ― Pero aparentemente no fue así.

Effie no sabía que decir, pero tampoco podía desviar su mirada.

― Así que eso que agarraría si tuviera 60 segundos, es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, pero lo tiene ella.

― Bueno, ahora estás aquí. Deberías encontrarla y recuperarlo.

― No lo sé. Aunque mi madre dejó claro que ese anillo de compromiso sería para mí y el de boda sería de mi hermano...

― Pero es el anillo de tu madre y si te lo dejó a ti…

― En fin ― se enderezó él, quien había estado recargado en el barandal del puente ― Pensé que teníamos que ocuparnos de tu anillo. ¡Woo hoo!

― Sí, claro ― bajo la mirada por un momento, porque la verdad era que ya no le emocionaba para nada la idea como en un inicio ― Bueno, me alegra ver que finalmente estás de acuerdo.

― No tiene que ver conmigo. Soy solo el cargador del equipaje ― volteó a verla ― ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

― ¿No te importa? ― le sonrió ella.

― ¿Cambiaría algo?

Ella quiso decirle que sí, que eso lo cambiaba todo, pues esos días la verdad es que su mente había estado más ocupada pensando en él, que en Seneca, pero el largo silencio hizo que Haymitch malentendiera las cosas.

― Vamos, Princesa ― tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya solo falta un capítulo más para el final, aunque estoy considerando escribir un pequeño epílogo. Les informaré el próximo capítulo**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y tomarse el tiempo de dejare sus comentarios.**

 **hasta el próximo lunes**

 **Marizpe**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Llegaron al hotel y Effie se dirigió al cajero automático, cuando sacó el efectivo, regreso al lobby donde Haymitch la estaba esperando.

― Bien.

― Bien ― repitió ella, metió el dinero en un sobre y se lo tendió ― Aquí tienes.

Él sonrió de lado ― Nah, así estoy bien.

― Haymitch, tómalo. Teníamos un trato. ¿Por favor?

― Mejor dame la moneda.

― ¿Cuál moneda? ― frunció el ceño.

― La que arrojaste para ver quién se quedaba con la cama.

― ¡Oh! ― abrió su bolso para tomarla ― Aquí está ― la sostuvo con dos dedos frente a él ― Mentiroso.

Haymitch la tomó y la lanzó al aire para después atraparla de nuevo ― Mucha suerte ― ambos sostuvieron la mirada por un momento y él se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero cuando estaba en la puerta del hotel, se giró para verla.

Effie se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía creer que no lo volvería a ver.

― ¡Effie! ― la llamó por su nombre.

Ella se acercó de prisa ― ¿Sí?

― ¡Effie! ― alguien más gritó su nombre cuando estaba frente a Haymitch.

Ambos giraron en la dirección del corredor.

― ¡Dios santo! Por fin llegaste. Pensé que iba a tener que llamar a un equipo de rescate para traerte ― se acercó deprisa, Seneca.

Ella rio, aunque no se sentía muy emocionada de verlo ― ¡Seneca! ― él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios ― Es una larga historia.

El rubio bajó la mirada ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

― Lo siento querida ― la abrazó ― Es bueno verte. ¿Estás bien?

― Sí ― trato de sonreír ― Perfectamente.

Seneca se giró hacia Haymitch ― Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos?

― Oh, Seneca, él es Haymitch ― Effie lo presentó ― Haymitch condujo… ― se aclaró la garganta ― Me ayudó a llegar aquí desde el distrito Doce.

― Bien. Bueno, no envidio tu trabajo. Esta dama no es buena para las aventuras.

― No ― se limitó a contestar el rubio.

― Encantado de conocerte, amigo ― le estrechó la mano.

― Igualmente ― correspondió al saludo.

― ¿Ella se ocupó de ti?

Effie abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a ver a su novio. El rostro comenzó a cambiarle de color, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado en la posada.

― ¿Le diste propina? ― le preguntó Seneca.

― Ah ― se pasó la mano por el cabello algo nerviosa ―Mmm…

― Ella me pagó ― respondió Haymitch.

― Genial. Gracias por traerla sana y salva.

Effie no podía apartar la vista del rubio, cuando su novio la abrazó y la hizo girar entre sus brazos ― ¡Dios! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Ella se sentía muy incómoda ― Yo también ― le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que la soltara.

― No. En verdad te extrañé ― la tomó de los brazos ― Fue así. Y me hizo pensar ¿por qué no estamos casados?

Haymitch estaba a punto de salir del hotel, pero volteó a verlos al escuchar lo que Seneca le estaba diciendo.

Effie se quedó paralizada, y vio en cámara lenta, cómo su novio se arrodilló frente a ella ― ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

― ¿Hablas en serio? ― preguntó ella incrédula.

― ¿En serio? Sí. Estoy arrodillado. Yo tengo esto ― se sacó del interior del saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió, mostrándole un anillo con un enorme diamante.

Ella se quedó callada, había esperado ese momento desde hacía años y ahora que por fin su novio le proponía matrimonio, no sentía la emoción que suponía toda mujer debía sentir en ese momento.

― Sin presión, pero nos están filmando ― le dijo su novio, aún de rodillas.

Ella volteó y vio a varios huéspedes filmando ese momento que suponía debía ser muy especial, con sus teléfonos celulares. Y cuando giró hacia la puerta, Haymitch había desaparecido.

― Cariño ― volvió a llamar su atención Seneca ― ¿Cariño? ¿No se supone que ya deberías darme una respuesta?

Effie se sintió nerviosa y presionada por el momento ― Sí. Claro.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir.

Seneca se puso de pie y la abrazó ― Bien, deja te coloco el anillo.

Ella extendió la mano y él sonrió emocionado cuando se lo puso y la besó en los labios ― Tengo champagne en la habitación, deberíamos ir arriba para festejar.

― Gracias ― le dijo ella y echó un último vistazo a la puerta del hotel.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch caminó por las calles del distrito Diez hasta una cabina telefónica, y marcó un número que jamás creyó que marcaría de nuevo.

Se fue a un bar cerca y ordenó una cerveza, pero no alcanzó a tomársela.

― Nunca creí que te vería en el distrito Diez ― escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Volteó y se encontró con su exnovia.

― Haymitch ― le sonrió ella.

― Danna.

― Traje lo que me pediste ― estiró la mano para entregarle un anillo ― Jamás lo usé.

Él tomó el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

― Tu hermano quiere verte, también queremos que conozcas a los niños.

― No en este momento, será en otra ocasión ― dejó un billete sobre la barra antes de marcharse.

...

* * *

...

El restaurant – bar Abernathy, estaba lleno. Los días en que él estuvo ausente, Peeta y Katniss se encargaron de hacer una campaña para salvar el bar.

Tenían mucho trabajo y entre los tres no se daban abasto, los chicos habían colocado un gran bote con un letrero que decía:

 **Ayuda a salvar el restaurant – bar Abernathy**

Y todos los comensales depositaban ahí su generosa propina. Si algo distinguía al distrito Doce, era que, aunque era un pueblo pequeño, sus habitantes eran unidos y se apoyaban entre sí.

Al décimo día, Thread se presentó con varios trabajadores y una gran camioneta dispuesto a embargar el lugar.

― Aquí tienes ― le tendió el bote con el dinero Haymitch.

El otro hombre lo contó rápido ― ¡Falta!

― No mucho ― se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Vamos muchachos! Entren por las cosas.

― Espera ― le dijo Chaff ― y sacó varios billetes de su cartera y los depósito en el bote.

El resto de la gente presente, incluyendo a Peeta y Katniss, ayudaron a completar el dinero.

Thread se tuvo que dar por vencido y tomó el dinero restante ― Bien, ya está todo. ¡Vámonos muchachos!

Haymitch les tendió la mano a todos, agradeciendo el apoyo que le habían brindado ― ¡La casa invita!

...

* * *

...

En el Capitolio, Effie y Seneca hicieron una recepción con todos sus amigos para mostrarles su nuevo apartamento y anunciar su compromiso.

Agatha corrió a abrazarla y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su mano para ver el anillo.

― ¡Ay! Te dije que tu anillo sería más grande que el mío.

Effie solo le sonrió.

― ¡Dios mío! ¡mira este lugar!

― ¿Te gusta?

― ¿Qué si me gusta? Quiero arrojarte por la ventana y quedármelo ― su cuñada estaba realmente fascinada con el lugar ― Siento que tu final feliz será una verdadera prueba para nuestra amistad.

― Estoy seguro que ella hubiera sido feliz solo con el apartamento ― se acercó su hermano Helius con Seneca ― No necesitabas el compromiso.

― Era parte del paquete ― le dijo Seneca.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó Agatha ― ¿Compras un apartamento y te dan un anillo?

― Más bien fue al revés.

Effie frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Creo que fue Edith de la comisión. Me llamó cuando estaba en el distrito Diez y me preguntó sobre nuestro estado civil. ¿Pueden creerlo? Nada específico, solo por saber. Como algunos residentes son gente mayor y chapados a la antigua, cuando se trata de esto, no quería habladurías. Así que entendí el mensaje, Casados nos daban el apartamento, de lo contrario lo perdíamos ― les relató Seneca ― Así que dije que estábamos a horas de comprometernos. Solo se me ocurrió decirlo y funcionó. Casi podía escucharlos preparando las llaves para entregarnos el apartamento.

Ella dejó de sonreír, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿A qué se había reducido su vida? Seneca no le había propuesto matrimonio porque lo planeo cuidadosamente, de no haber sido por el apartamento, probablemente nunca le hubiera pedido que fuera su esposa.

― Así que colgué el teléfono y pensé ― continuó su relato ― ¿Por qué no?

― ¿En serio? ― le preguntó Effie con una de sus más falsas sonrisas.

― Claro. Digo algún día quizás hubiéramos llegado a este punto.

― Por supuesto ― afirmó ella con la cabeza, pero sentía el estómago revuelto.

La cara de su cuñada también demostraba que no podía creer que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de ese modo.

― Vengan al balcón ― los invitó Seneca ― Quiero que contemplen esta vista.

Effie non los acompañó, se fue a hacia la cocina abierta y se puso a contemplar con cuidado todo a su alrededor; los elegantes muebles con los que había decorado su bello apartamento, la gente ahí reunida, elegantemente vestida que se decían sus amigos, pero realmente no todos lo eran, las conversaciones banales que sostenían a su alrededor, todo en torno al dinero.

Por primera vez se sentía como una extraña en su propia casa, por fin había alcanzado el sueño que tenía persiguiendo desde hacía años, solo para darse cuenta que ese ya no era su sueño, porque no la hacía feliz.

Volteó a ver su anillo de compromiso y luego levantó la vista hacia la pared y vio la palanca de la alarma contra incendios.

Un agudo pitido comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

― ¿Es la alarma de incendios? ― preguntó Seneca ― Escuchen todos ― les habló a sus invitados ― Por seguridad será mejor que continuemos esta fiesta abajo.

Todos los invitados salieron del lugar, solo quedaron ellos dos.

Ella estaba parada en medio de la sala, sus 60 segundos estaban corriendo y aún no se decidía que tomar del apartamento.

― ¡Effie! ― la llamó su prometido al verla parada en medio de la sala sin moverse ― ¿Puedes buscar todas las cosas de electrónicas de valor que tenemos? Necesitamos salir de aquí ― se metió a la oficina para tomar su laptop, celular y cámara de video, y cuando salió ya no la vio ― ¿Effie?

...

* * *

...

Haymitch estaba en la cocina, preparando platillos junto con Peeta y Thom, tenían mucho trabajo.

― ¡Haymitch! ― entró Katniss con un plato en la mano ― Un cliente dice que el pollo está seco.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó y siguió cortando verduras.

― El pollo está seco ― repitió la chica.

― Es pollo a la crema, ¿cómo diablos va a estar seco? ― tomó un tenedor y lo probó ― Esta delicioso ― se quitó el delantal molesto, dispuesto a salir a reclamarle al cliente su mal gusto ― Peeta te encargo la cocina.

― ¡Cómo diga jefe!

Katniss le guiñó un ojo antes de salir tras Haymitch.

El rubio se fue hacia una mesa larga de comensales que habían llegado del distrito Trece ― Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes piensa que mi pollo está seco? ― preguntó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

Las personas de la mesa se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y no respondieron.

― ¡Yo! ― dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Él se giró lentamente ― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ― pero no lo preguntó enojado, sino con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

Effie, quién estaba sentada sola en una mesa en el otro extremo del lugar, se puso de pie. Se veía hermosa. Traía un vestido azul, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y el cabello suelto, como a él le gustaba.

― ¿Puedes ser amable por un segundo? ― se acercó a él ― Volé por muchas horas al distrito Trece y luego tuve que tomar el tren para llegar aquí.

Finalmente, la huelga se había resuelto.

― ¿Vino Seneca contigo?

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

Él caminó algunos pasos para ponerse frente a ella y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

― Seneca y yo… No funcionó.

― Lo siento ― le dijo de dientes para afuera, porque en realidad le alegraba mucho que hubiera roto su compromiso con ese idiota.

― Bueno ― comenzó ella ― cuando llegaron mis 60 segundos me di cuenta que tenía todo lo que siempre quise, pero nada que realmente necesitara. Y creo ― no apartó su mirada de la suya ― Que lo que necesito está aquí. E hice este largo viaje para ver si tú creías lo mismo. Y si es así…Bueno, no tengo más planes después de eso, lo cual es raro para mí. Entonces ― tomó aire ― Haymitch Abernathy, está es mi propuesta. Propongo no hacer planes. Propongo que nos demos una oportunidad y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. ¿Qué dices? ― le sonrió ― ¿Quieres no hacer planes conmigo?

Él se quedó en silencio, no le contestó, no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que la vio por última vez en el hotel del distrito Diez a punto de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de otro hombre. Sonrió de lado y se marchó, dejándola sola en medio del restaurante.

Effie vio como todos los clientes no le quitaban la vista de encima y compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas ― Creo que eso fue un no.

Salió de prisa del lugar y caminó tan rápido como le permitieron sus tacones, hasta la pradera, donde se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Tenía ganas de llorar, había estado casi segura de que las cosas iban a resultar de otro modo.

― Señora Abernathy – Trinket ― Haymitch estaba parado a su lado ― ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

Ella frunció el ceño ― Dijiste que no.

― No dije que no. No dije nada.

― Te marchaste.

― Fui a buscar algo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Era un buen momento para ir a buscar algo?

― Sí, de hecho ― sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un anillo ― Fui a buscar esto. No tendría este anillo de no ser por ti.

A ella se le escaparon las lágrimas.

― Rechazo tu propuesta. No quiero no hacer planes contigo. Quiero hacer planes contigo ― le dijo él.

― ¿En verdad?

Él puso una rodilla en el suelo ― Princesa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

― Jamás pensé en toda mi vida que te vería arrodillado.

― Sí, y es un poco incómodo así que… ¿qué dirás? Effie del Capitolio.

― Sí, sí quiero ― le contestó, y esta vez se sintió muy diferente, porque ahora estaba segura de la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta.

Haymitch se puso de pie y la besó, ella de inmediato lo abrazó por el cuello. Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y entonces él le colocó el anillo en su dedo.

― Menos mal regresaste, pensé que no tendría dónde quedarme esta noche.

― ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te quedarás conmigo, Princesa? Esto va a costarte.

― Agrégalo a mi cuenta.

Volvieron a besarse.

Cuando regresaron al restaurante, todos los presentes, les aplaudieron. Haymitch tomó su mano y la levantó para que vieran que estaban comprometidos.

Peeta salió de la cocina y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Katniss ― ¿Quién lo diría?

― Lo sé ― le dijo la chica ― Y es domingo, dicen que es de buena suerte comprometerse en domingo.

― Me estás tratando de decir algo Everdeen ― la chica le dio un codazo ― Regresemos a trabajar.

Haymitch volteó a ver a Effie y ahí frente a todos sus amigos, la besó de nuevo.

Fin

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **No voy a marcar esta historia como completa aún, porque estoy pensando en escribir un epílogo, pero como no lo he hecho aún y no sé cuando vaya a estar listo, (por lo tanto no será el otro lunes) la voy a dejar así de momento.**

 **Ya estoy escribiendo otra historia Hayffie, pero también es everlark, pero creo que les gustará mucho la idea, ya llevo tres capítulos, y esa comenzaré a publicarla el lunes pasando semana santa. Así que agradeceré si me dan follow para poder estar atentos a futuras publicaciones.**

 **Tengo otras historias hayffies publicadas, espero visiten mi biografía y les den una oportunidad. Y actualmente estoy publicando una historia que se llama El circo de la esperanza, es hayffie y es everlark, pero salen todos los vencedores y más parejas.**

 **Espero que esta adaptación de Año bisiesto a nuestra querida pareja les haya gustado mucho como me gustó a mi, de hecho creo que si escribo un epílogo, será algo subido de tono, como es mi costumbre escribir mis hayffies, pero al menos dejaré un aviso en mis otras historias cuando lo tenga listo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerla y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios. Son muy importantes para mí.**

 **saludos**

 **Y regresaré, aunque no tenga fecha por el momento!**

 **besos**

 **Marizpe**


End file.
